Love Is Where The Heart Is Descendants Carlos X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: She's the daughter of both light and darkness. What happens when their daughter ends meeting the VK's at Auradon? Her whole life has been messed up will these new kids give a new chance in life or will she allow her fears to control her? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT OC AND MAKING THIS STORY! P.S. This story is a tribute to Cameron Boyce who plays Carlos in Descendants.
1. The VK's Arrive

Scroll down past the first chapter for descriptions and go to Wattpad account destinycopley13 for any clothing and pics

* * *

Chapter 1 The VK's Arrive

"Looks like they're arriving." Alexis says as she is standing next to Doug as the limo pulls in.

"Yea. Hey why aren't you worried about this?" Doug asks.

"You forget who my family is Doug." Alexis says as the driver opens the door to reveal two boys fall out on the ground fighting over something and two girls come out before they quickly try to act normal as Fairy Godmother comes over.

"Leave it like you found it. And by that I mean just leave it." Fairy Godmother says as the boys toss the things they tried to take back into the limo.

"Hello foxy. The name's Jay." The boy with long hair says as he goes over to Audrey only for her to laugh nervously.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm very Fairy Godmother. Head mistress." Fairy godmother says.

"The Fairy Godmother? As in bibbity bobbity boo?" A girl with purple hair asks.

"Bibbity bobbity you know it." Fairy Godmother says.

"Yea. I always wondered what it fell like. For Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere. With that sparkly wand and warm smile and that sparkly wand." The girl with purple hair says.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother says.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben says as he steps forward while Alexis goes over closer toward the group.

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king." Audrey says excitedly as a girl with blue hair steps closer.

"You had me at prince. My mom's a queen which makes me a princess." The girl with blue hair says dreamily.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Audrey says smugly as the girl backs away a bit.

"This is Audrey." Ben says as he laughs nervously.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right Bennyboo?" Audrey asks as she grabs Ben's hand.

"I actually got one other person I would like you to meet. This is princess Alexis. She's the daughter of Raksha who is a pack leader therefore her royal status and her father is experiment 624 otherwise known as Houdini. Due what happened to her father and his family side of the family if you have any questions on wanting to know how to get on here a little better she would be the best one to ask." Ben says.

"Hello everyone. I'm very kind so please don't be nervous or anything about asking a question. I don't judge people first without trying to get to know them even with their past or family." Alexis says kindly as the boy with curly hair looks at her causing her to gently smile at him.

"Ben, Alexis, and Audrey are gonna show you all around. And I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the doors of the libraries are eight to eleven as you heard I have a little thing about curfews." Fairy Godmother says as she and the band walk off.

"It is so so good to finally meet you all. This is a momentous occasion! And one that I hope will go down in history." Ben says as he introduces himself to the villain kids.

"Or flames." Alexis thinks to herself.

"As the day our two peoples began to heal." Ben says.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." The girl says.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asks as he goes over to the girl.

"Little more than a little bit." The girl says as she laughs slightly.

"Well so much for my first impression." Ben says as he and the girl laugh.

"Hey! Your Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yea you know what I totally do not blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh my mom's Aurora." Audrey says as the girl quickly gives a look of discomfort.

"Sleeping beauty. Yea I've heard the name. And you know I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their daughter's stupid christening." The girl says with annoyance in her voice.

"Water under the bridge." Audrey says smugly.

"Tots." The girl says as she and Audrey laugh.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's not bring our parents into this. The past is in the past. Anyways we already know your friend Jay's name so what about the rest of you?" Alexis asks kindly as she shoots Audrey a look of annoyance.

"Well you already know my mother's name. My name is Mal." The girl says as she looks at Alexis.

"You met me a little earlier but my name is Evie." The girl with blue hair says kindly.

"I guess I'm the last one. I'm Carlos probably obvious who my parents are." The boy says nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I look forward to getting to know you more." Alexis says kindly.

"Ok so now that we properly know each other how about a tour?" Ben asks as they get busy giving the villain kids the tour of Auradon Prep.

* * *

Alexis Human Form

Name: Alexis Aka Experiment 720

Nickname: Alex( mother and father given nickname), Wolfy was given this name by Lilo and is used by Carlos and the other VK's

Gender: Female

Age: 16 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Wolf/ Alien/ Human shifter

Hero or Villian: Both her mother is a hero and father a hero turned to villian but tries to act like a hero rather than a villian

Mother: Raksha the wolf mother from Jungle Book live action I honestly like her looks better in this movie and she is cursed being a neko and is cursed to shift back and forth between her humanized form and her full wolf form and this curse was placed upon her by The Evil Queen from Snow White

Father: Her father is Houdini who is Stitch's cousin experiment 604 he was turned villainous by Angel experiment 624 she sung her song on him and he never got turned back to good and so was exiled along with other evil experiments on the Isle

Family: The Jungle Book family( step family), Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba's experiments( cousins), etc

Languages: Can speak Spanish and Italian but her main language is English

Mate: None yet

Eye color as a human: Blue

Hair color, length, and type: Very Light Blonde

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Naomi Scott

Alexis's singing voice: Naomi Scott

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Clothes in first movie: For clothes go to Wattpad account destinycopley13

Villain clothes in first movie:

Clothes in second movie:

Villain clothes in second movie:

Formal clothes( dance clothes):

Clothes in third movie:

Villain clothes in third movie:

Alexis's theme in human form: Speechless

Alexis and Carlos's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers, can turn self invisible, and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Special abilities: Can feel the vibrations in the earth and can sense when is not alone due to this as well as can sprout wings that go away at will

Weapons: Powers and a sword

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Best classes: Gets straight A's in all classes but her favorite class is art

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, powerful, very protective, deeply loyal, fast, kind,fearless, dependable, selfless, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart mouth, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Carlos

Closest friend out of everyone: Carlos

Close friends: Carlos, Evie, Doug, and Mal

Best friends: Carlos, Evie, Mal, Doug, and Jay

Friends: Carlos, Evie, Mal, Jay, Doug, and Ben

Enemies: Anyone evil

* * *

Alexis Wolf Form

Name: Alexis Aka Experiment 720

Nickname: Alex( mother and father given nickname), Wolfy was given this name by Lilo and is used by Carlos and the other VK's

Gender: Female

Age: 4 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf/ Alien/ Human shifter

Language: Is Spanish and Italian but main language is English

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver

Alexis's voice: Naomi Scott

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Into the Rush

Alexis and Carlos's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers, can turn self invisible, can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: A very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, powerful, very protective, deeply loyal, fast, kind,fearless, dependable, selfless, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart mouth, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Carlos

Closest friend out of everyone: Carlos

Close friends: Carlos, Evie, Doug, and Mal

Best friends: Carlos, Evie, Mal, Doug, and Jay

Friends: Carlos, Evie, Mal, Jay, Doug, and Ben

Enemies: Anyone evil

* * *

Alexis Alien Form

Name: Alexis Aka experiment 720

Nickname: Alex( mother and father given nickname), Wolfy was given this name by Lilo and is used by Carlos and the other VK's

Gender: Female

Age: 5 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf/ alien/ human shifter

Language: Can speak Spanish and Italian but main language is English

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture she is the one in the dead middle to be more specific the Minerva one

Eyes: Picture

Fur: Picture

Alexis's voice: Naomi Scott

Alexis's theme song in alien form: The lion is an angel

Alexis and Carlos's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers, can turn self invisible, can shift to a wolf, alien, and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Special abilities: Can control the elements, see in the dark, and can turn self invisible

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to and deathly afraid of spiders

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: A very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, powerful, very protective, deeply loyal, fast, kind,fearless, dependable, selfless, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart mouth, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Carlos

Closest friend out of everyone: Carlos

Close friends: Carlos, Evie, Doug, and Mal

Best friends: Carlos, Evie, Mal, Doug, and Jay

Friends: Carlos, Evie, Mal, Jay, Doug, and Ben

Enemies: Anyone evil

* * *

Experiment 098

Name: Rose Aka experiment 098

Gender: Female

Experiment number: 098

How received name: Got it due to reddish pink fur

Looks: Picture

Experiment description: Experiment 098 designed to turn people into the opposite of their personality and can only be reversed if Rose shoots her beam at them again

Talent: Shoots a blue beam from the tip of tail at those who are angry, seen as an enemy, those who are not helpful, mean, etc and turns them nice and when done to a nice person has the opposite effect

True place where she belongs: Belongs with Alexis as her pet due to always being around her and acting like a pet with her

Personality: Down to earth, gentle, calm, caring, smart, fearless, agile, very fast, swift, wild, strong- willed, a bit stubborn during situations Rose has to leave Alexis, loyal, and very protective of Alexis

Friends: Same as Alexis


	2. The Museum

Later as Alexis is walking around the halls using her invisibility abilities she spots the villain kids sneaking out of their rooms.

"Well this ought to be interesting." Alexis says quietly to herself as she follows the villain kids shortly arriving at the museum with them.

"Here it is." Evie says as they find the wand Alexis then leans against the wall turning visible again seeing they are unaware of her presence still.

"What are you guys doing?" Alexis asks causing the kids to jump and look at her.

"How did you know we we're here?" Mal asks.

"I followed you. Jeard you saying you were planning to steal the wand." Alexis says.

"Ok you caught us. Guess your gonna turn us in aren't you?" Carlos asks.

"Nope." Alexis says bluntly.

"Wait your not gonna turn us in? Why not?" Evie asks.

"I don't have a reason or an interest in doing that. Besides I'm not worried." Alexis says calmly.

"But your one of those pretty pink princesses. Shouldn't you be turning us in?" Mal asks.

"Actually I'm not a pretty pink princess. As you can see I love my shorts much more than I love a dress and or a skirt." Alexis says.

"Wait a second. Your the daughter of one the experiments on the isle. How exactly did you get here without being brought from the isle?" Jay asks.

"I was never on the isle. My mom even though she was cursed by Evie's mother was and is still good. My father along with the rest of the experiments apart from those of us that were either born or created after my cousin Angel were turned evil by her and we couldn't reverse it so she along with the experiments she turned were placed on the isle." Alexis says as she leans off the wall and goes closer to the villain kids.

"Why are you so calm about this? I mean you caught us trying to steal the wand. You should at least be showing some emotion apart from being so calm." Carlos says.

"Because like I told you I prefer to get to know people before I give my judgement. We're not our parents and we don't have to be them. I'm also not mad because I tried to steal the wand myself at one point in time." Alexis says.

"You tried to steal the wand? Why? Don't you have everything you could want here?" Evie asks.

"No I don't. I was forced to go here because my mom thought it would be best. Her pack doesn't want anything to do with me due to my father's side of things. I want my father back along with the rest of my family wrongly imprisoned on that isle. Fairy godmother caught me trying to steal it not long after I came here. She didn't punish me though because I was only trying to use it to find a way to help my family. But I still don't really wanna be here. I have friends but my mom's side of the family feels I should just be a pretty face to be looked at. Told what do and everything above. It's not really my style of things. Don't even have a love here to really want to be here." Alexis says.

"Seems like miss princess here has a nasty side. I like it." Mal says.

"She didn't punish you?" Carlos asks.

"Nope. It was because she understood my reasoning for trying to steal it. She said long as I don't do it again she wouldn't punish me. At least that time anyways." Alexis says.

"I'm sorry about that." Evie says.

"Well nothing can be done anyways. what's done has been done. Besides I know you won't get the wand." Alexis says.

"What makes you so sure?" Mal asks.

"You'll see soon enough." Alexis says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asks.

"You'll find out." Alexis says as she leaves before waiting outside the museum to eventually hear the alarm going off followed by the villain kids running out of the museum in a hurry.


	3. Befriending Carlos

"Ah! No! Wait!" A voice shouts as Alexis is walking through a woods path with Rose.

"What in the world?" Alexis asks before Carlos nearly runs into her running away from a little dog as he then tries to climb up the a nearby tree as the dog barks at him.

"No stop!" Carlos shouts.

"Carlos!" Alexis shouts as she runs over after putting Rose in a nearby bush.

"Alexis!? Alexis help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious rapid pack animal." Carlos shouts as he points to the little dog while Alexis picks it up.

"Carlos it's only a little dog. He won't hurt you. Who told you such a thing?" Alexis asks.

"My mother." Carlos says scaredly.

"Your mother? Cruella De Vil told you that about dogs?" Alexis asks.

"She's a dog expert. A doggy yeller. Why you holding him he's gonna attack you!?" Carlos shouts as Alexis laughs slightly.

"Carlos no offense but I think I know a little more about dogs than your mother due to my mother's side of the family. But you've never actually met a dog before have you?" Alexis asks as she pets the dog.

"Course not." Carlos says scaredly.

"Dude meet Carlos. Carlos this is Dude. He's our campus mutt. He's one of the things I actually like about this place. He's a very sweet animal." Alexis says.

"He doesn't look like a vicious rapid pack animal." Carlos says.

"Of course he isn't. If you'll come down from the tree I think you'd actually be pleasantly surprised." Alexis says as Carlos hesitantly comes down from the tree.

"Jeez. Your a good boy aren't you? Your a good boy." Carlos says as Alexis hands him Dude.

"If you like Dude maybe you'd let me show you someone else you may like." Alexis says kindly.

"Who?" Carlos asks hesitantly as he looks at Alexis. Alexis then smiles softly and whistles as Rose comes running out of the bushes and climbs up onto Alexis's shoulders.

"Carlos I want you to meet Rose." Alexis says happily as she pets Rose.

"What in the world is that?" Carlos asks as he takes a step back.

"Rose here is experiment 098. She was one of the experiments not affected by my cousin Angel. My aunt Lilo actually deemed her one true place with me due to where she acts like a pet so much around me." Alexis says.

"She does seem kind of friendly." Carlos says as he pets Rose resulting in her licking his hand.

"Of course she is friendly. Or well friendly long as you don't cause me harm. I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Alexis says.

"Yea. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." Carlos says as he laughs a bit.

"By the way that was some dash you made earlier. I honestly suggest trying out for tourney ball." Alexis says kindly.

"Tourney ball?" Carlos asks.

"Go talk to Coach Jenkins. I think you'd be really good at it. Well I gotta get going. I'll talk to you later Carlos." Alexis says as she smiles and waves to Carlos before walking off with Rose.


	4. Speechless

Later Alexis is sitting down as she is talking with her mother Raksha on her phone on speaker.

"Alexis dear I love hearing your voice." Raksha says happily.

"Oh I'm uh doing well mother." Alexis says.

"I heard that they are allowing the children of some of the worst villains to attend Auradon Prep. Even the child of the one who cursed me. I hope they are not bothering you or causing you any problems dear." Raksha says.

"No mother. They're actually well kind of nice." Alexis says.

"That's something new. A nice villain. Anyways dear I look very forward to seeing you on family day." Raksha says happily.

"i do too mother. there's actually something i wanted to discuss with you." alexis says.

"what is it dear? you know you can talk to me about anything." raksha says.

"I wanted to talk to you about changing schools next year. I also wanted to talk to you about the pack customs. I don't want to marry some wolf from another pack. I don't want to marry some prince I barely even know. Mom the entire pack hates me for what I am. Please I just don't want to be told I'm something to be seen and not heard anymore. I'm tired of the pack telling me what to do. They're not my family." Alexis says.

"Alexis! They are your family whether you like it or not! You know good and well why your at Auradon Prep and that is not negotiable. The pack customs are the way they are for a reason. If it wasn't for what happened to your father I wouldn't be so over protective but I just won't risk you as well. You will marry someone I deem that can protect you and care for you as a proper princess of the pack. Your pack treats the way they do because they only want what is best for you." Raksha says angrily.

"But mother I just want-" Alexis then gets cut off by her mother.

"Enough! Alexis you will do as you are told. You are my daughter and will follow pack customs and laws. You will stay at Auradon Prep where I know you will be safe." Raksha says firmly.

"Yes mother." Alexis says sadly.

"Now I must be going. I'm needed for a pack meeting. I love you so much my dear flower. I will see you on family day." Raksha says as she hangs up on Alexis.

***The song being sung is Speechless from Aladdin 2019. I put this as Alexis's theme song cause I just loved the song and the message it sends***

**_Alexis singing_**

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away_  
_A tide that is taking me under_  
_Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say_  
_My voice drowned out in the thunder_

_But I won't cry_  
_And I won't start to crumble_  
_Whenever they try_  
_To shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_  
_You can't keep me quiet_  
_Won't tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_'Cause I'll breathe_  
_When they try to suffocate me_  
_Don't you underestimate me_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Written in stone_  
_Every rule, every word_  
_Centuries old and unbending_  
_"Stay in your place"_  
_"Better seen and not heard"_  
_But now that story is ending_

_'Cause I_  
_I cannot start to crumble_  
_So come on and try_  
_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_  
_You can't keep me quiet_  
_Won't tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_  
_Let the storm in_  
_I cannot be broken_  
_No, I won't live unspoken_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock me in this cage_  
_I won't just lay me down and die_  
_I will take these broken wings_  
_And watch me burn across the sky_  
_Hear the echo saying_

_I won't be silenced_  
_Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_  
_'Cause I'll breathe_  
_When they try to suffocate me_  
_Don't you underestimate me_  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless_

***Song over***

"Wow. Your singing is really beautiful." A voice says revealing to be Carlos standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Carlos. How much of that did you hear?" Alexis asks.

"All of it." Carlos says nervously as he comes into Alexis's room holding a box.

"Well thank you for the complement. What's in the box?" Alexis asks as she notices the box.

"I actually came by to thank you. I brought this for you as a thank you. It's red velvet fudge. I asked the cooking teacher what makes for a good thank you present and he recommended this fudge recipe cause it was easy and he says it's really delicious." Carlos says as he opens the box to reveal the fudge.

"Thank me? For what?" Alexis asks.

"For earlier. About the tourney ball thing. You were right. I'm glad you told me to try out. I actually really enjoy it. So I wanted to thank you for it." Carlos says.

"I'm sorry but I gotta ask did you make this and did you do something to it?" Alexis asks as takes a piece of the fudge.

"It's alright I don't blame you considering my mother and all. I actually made it myself. Probably not the greatest tasting thing in the world. I've never actually cooked before. But I wanted to give you something as a thank you. Without you I probably wouldn't of tried out. So I just thought a thank you was in order. I understand if you don't want or something." Carlos says.

"No I never said I didn't want it and wasn't grateful. In fact the opposite actually. You know why don't you try a piece with me? It looks really good and it's something you made yourself. You should have some as well. Besides I'd feel bad if I didn't offer you any after you made it for me." Alexis says as Carlos takes a piece before smiling at her as they both eat their pieces.

"So what do you think?" Carlos asks.

"Well it is a bit bitter but to fix that I would add a little bit more sugar and just a touch more of vanilla to bring out the natural taste more but over all it was really good. I really liked it. Thank you Carlos. That was a very sweet gesture." Alexis says as she takes the box before placing it on her bed.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you liked it. So is everything ok with your mom? I heard you guys arguing." Carlos says.

"Yea. She just wants me to be this perfect pack princess and I'm not. I understand she only wants to protect me but controlling my life and trying to tell me how to act is not helping. I can't be my true self around her pack. And majority of my dad's family is on the isle. Sometimes I just don't know where to turn except to Rose when I need someone to help me remember who I truly am inside." Alexis says sadly.

"I guess hero's kids don't always get the attention or the life they would like to have either huh?" Carlos asks.

"Not really. It's why I plan on leaving my mother's pack once I'm old enough and creating a true life for myself." Alexis says.

"I understand that. Will I see you at the game?" Carlos asks.

"Yes I'll be there why?" Alexis asks.

"I was curious if maybe you would cheer me on?" Carlos asks.

"Of course Carlos." Alexis says kindly.

"Oh Alexis one more thing. Um I was wondering well maybe we can could out. That is if you want to." Carlos says nervously.

"Any particular reason? I mean I'm not saying no I'm just a little curious is all." Alexis says.

"Well I uh well I may have a thing for you." Carlos says hesitantly.

"Carlos you don't know me." Alexis says.

"I know but I want to know you. Just give me once chance. That's all I'm asking." Carlos says.

"Tell you what. Let's hang out the day after the tourney game. And once you see the whole me then we'll go from there. Deal?" Alexis asks.

"Yes deal. Deal! Well I'll see you later Alexis. I was told to go to practice but still a villain kid and wanted to defy that a little bit to see you. And again thank you." Carlos says as he leaves.


	5. Tourney Ball Game

"Excited for the game?" Doug asks as he is standing beside Alexis in the bleachers.

"Yea." Alexis says.

"So hey Alexis's I was wondering.. If I wanted to impress a girl how would I go about that?" Doug asks.

"Oooh. Who is the special girl?" Alexis asks as Doug gestures for Alexis to lean closer to him so he can whisper it into her ear.

"Evie." Doug whispers.

"Well Doug if I was you I would be myself. If you have anything in common with Evie maybe try to impress her a bit with that. Or just maybe straight out ask her to hang out. But yea just be yourself." Alexis says.

"Oh you mean like you did with Carlos?" Doug asks as he smirks.

"How did you know that?" Alexis asks.

"I saw him leave your bedroom. He seems to really like you. Maybe you should try giving him a chance. Just he better not hurt you. Your my best friend and I may not be strong but doesn't mean I can't find someway to mess with chemicals to get back at him." Doug says.

"Don't worry Doug. Yes I do have a thing for Carlos but with his mother and stuff I don't know how that would go over knowing my two other sides that he hasn't seen yet." Alexis says.

"Well you'll never know unless you give it a chance. Hey looks like they're putting Carlos and Jay in." Doug says as the couch puts the two boys in the game.

"Let's go Carlos!" Alexis shouts happily.

"Didn't do any good. Win for the other team." Doug says as the other team scores.

"I wouldn't count them out yet." Alexis says.

"Yes! Yes!" Alexis then shouts as their team wins the game as the crowd cheers.

"Excuse me! Excuse me can I have your attention please!?" Ben asks as he takes the microphone from the announcer.

"Uh what's Ben doing?" Doug asks.

"I have no clue." Alexis says.

"There's something I'd like to say! Give me an m! Give me an a! Give me an l! Who's that spell!?" Ben shouts as the crowd follows his lead.

"Mal!" The crowd shouts as Audrey gives an angry look.

"Who now!? I can't hear you!" Ben shouts.

"Mal!" The crowd shouts again.

"I love you Mal. Did I mention that? Give me a beat!" Ben shouts as Audrey runs off in tears while the band starts playing.

*This song is called Did I mention it is sung by Ben and everyone else that was in the number*

_Ben and everyone in this number singing_

_Did I mention_  
_That I'm in love with you?_  
_Did I mention_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_And did I happen to say_  
_I dream of you everyday_  
_But let me shout it out loud_  
_If that's okay-ay-ay (Hey!)_  
_If that's okay (Hey!)_

_I met this girl that rocked my world_  
_Like it's never been rocked_  
_And now I'm living just for her_  
_And I won't ever stop_  
_I never thought it can happen to a guy like me_  
_But now look at what you've done_  
_You got down on my knees_

_Because my love for you is ridiculous_  
_I never knew (Who knew?)_  
_That it can be like this_  
_My love for you is ridiculous_  
_My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_  
_It's (RIDICULOUS!)_  
_Just (RIDICULOUS!)_  
_And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_

_Well, did I mention..._  
_That I'm in love with you_  
_And did I mention_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_And did I happen to say?_  
_I dream of you everyday_  
_But let me shout it out_  
_If that's okay-ay-ay (Yeah!)_  
_If that's okay_

_I gotta know which way to go_  
_C'mon gimme a sign_  
_You gotta show me that_  
_You're only ever gonna be mine_  
_Don't want to go another minute_  
_Even without you_  
_That's if your heart just isn't in it_  
_I don't know what I'd do._

_Because my love for you is ridiculous_  
_I never knew (Who knew?)_  
_That it can be like this_  
_My love for you is ridiculous_  
_My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_  
_It's (RIDICULOUS!)_  
_Just (RIDICULOUS!)_  
_And I would give my kingdom_  
_For just one kiss_  
_C'mon now!_

_(Oh yeah!)_  
_(Ya-ow!)_  
_(Alright!)_  
_(Alright!)_

_Because my love for you is ridiculous_  
_I never knew (Who knew?)_  
_That it can be like this_  
_My love for you is ridiculous_  
_My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_  
_It's (RIDICULOUS!)_  
_Just (RIDICULOUS!)_  
_And I would give my kingdom_  
_For just one kiss_  
_C'mon now!_

*Song over*

"I love you Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben asks as he has his arm around Mal while Audrey takes the microphone from him.

"Chad's my boyfriend now. And I'm going to coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date." Audrey says as she kisses Chad.

"Mal will you go to the coronation with me!?" Ben asks as he takes the microphone from Audrey.

"Yes!" Mal says into the microphone.

"She said yes!" Ben says as the crowd cheers causing Alexis and Doug to look at each other.

"This won't end well will it?" Doug asks.

"Probably not." Alexis says.


	6. Hanging Out

"So how long have you known Doug?" Carlos asks as he is walking with Alexis through the woods.

"Since I came here. He was the first person who talked to me. Kindest soul I've ever met." Alexis says.

"You seem really close to him." Carlos says.

"Yea he helps me a lot due to my mom. He's always there for me. He's actually the only one who is always there for me." Alexis says sadly.

"Well he isn't the only one now." Carlos says as Alexis smiles softly at him.

"Thank you. Hey you wanna see something cool?" Alexis asks as she smirks.

"Sure... whoa. When you said cool you meant it literally. What is it? It tastes so good." Carlos says as Alexis then makes two ice cream cones appear as Carlos then quickly starts eating his.

"You've never had ice cream before have you? My cousin taught me how to that." Alexis says as she begins eating her ice cream.

"No. Fresh food or treats on the isle was never really common. Kind of like love." Carlos says sadly.

"I know that feeling. Ever since my dad got turned evil I haven't gotten much love from her or any support." Alexis says sadly.

"I'm I don't really know how to love but I know one thing's for sure is that I feel things around you that I've never felt before. I don't know if it's love but i hope it is." Carlos says as Alexis looks at him.

"Me too Carlos. Maybe we can help each other feel love. But Carlos before I can truly give you any sort of true chance. I need to know you can care for all of me. Not just the me you see." Alexis says nervously.

"I'm sure whatever you show me will be just as beautiful." Carlos says.

"Just please don't freak out." Alexis says.

"I won't I promise and you can trust my word." Carlos says as Alexis nods before taking a deep breath and shifting into her wolf form causing Carlos's eyes to widen at the sight.

"Um Alexis are you in there?" Carlos asks nervously.

"Yea it's me Carlos. But this isn't the only thing." Alexis says.

"It's not?" Carlos asks as Alexis shakes her head no before shifting into her alien form.

"How come you never did any of this before?" Carlos asks before Alexis shifts to human form.

"Because no one else knows I can do that except for Doug. They know where I come from but not who I am on the inside. Carlos I'm showing you because I trust you and I care about you as well. Do you... do you still feel the same?" Alexis asks.

"Of course I do. So what do you say?" Carlos asks.

"I'll give you a chance. But I still worry about my mom." Alexis says.

"Well can I meet her on family day?" Carlos asks as Alexis looks at him shocked.

"You want to meet her?" Alexis asks hesitantly.

"Yea. I mean if you'll let me. Maybe if she meets me she might change her mind." Carlos says.

"I don't know but if you think it's worth a shot than it's worth a try." Alexis says.

"You wanna continue our hang out?" Carlos asks.

"I think you mean our date. And yes I would love that." Alexis says happily as they start walking again.


	7. Family Day

"You did really great on that number Doug." Alexis says as she Doug gets done singing Be Our Guest with some other students before walking over to Alexis.

"Thanks. How come you didn't join in? You love singing." Doug says.

"I just didn't feel like joining in today is all." Alexis says.

"Worried about your mom?" Doug asks.

"Oh yes." Alexis says.

"It'll be fine don't worry. I'm gonna go see my parents ok. Good luck." Doug says as he walks off as Carlos comes over.

"Hey. You look beautiful." Carlos says kindly as he smiles nervously.

"Oh. Thank you. You look nice as well." Alexis says happily.

"Thanks." Carlos says.

"Carlos I just want you to be aware that I have no idea how my mom will react when she meets you." Alexis says nervously.

"It's ok. Whatever happens just happens. As you said before what's done is done. I would still like to meet her." Carlos says as lexis nods nervously as she sees her mother come walking over.

"Alexis I've missed you so much." Raksha says as she hugs Alexis.

"I've missed you to mother. Mom I actually have someone I want you to meet. This is Carlos son of Cruella De Vil. He wanted to meet you so I told him I would introduce you." Alexis says as Carlos smiles.

"Cruella De Vil's son? You mean the son of the woman who harms dogs? Her son?" Raksha asks shocked.

"It's ok I actually love dogs and in both of your cases wolves. I actually have a pet dog. His name is Dude. Alexis introduced me to him. I'm glad she did." Carlos says as Raksha looks at him shocked.

"Oh um well that's uh nice." Raksha says hesitantly.

"Um Carlos I think your friends are calling for you. Why don't you go see what they're wanting." Alexis says.

"Ok well I'll come talk with you later." Carlos says as he walks off.

"Mother I know what your thinking but before you say anything. Please don't freak out. I really like him and he is actually really nice. He likes me for me and I just want you to try and be open minded about this." Alexis says.

"Alexis dear I'm trying to be open minded but he is the son of Cruella De Vil for pete's sake. I just don't see this ending well." Alexis says.

"Mom please just give it a chance. Please that's all I'm asking." Alexis says.

"Alright dear one chance." Raksha says as Alexis smiles.

*Timeskip*

"So how did things go with your mom?" Doug asks as he comes over.

"Could of been worse." Alexis says.

"Well let's hope things stay that way. Wanna come play a game or something?" Doug asks.

"I'm ok. I think I'm gonna go and wait with my mom. I enjoy watching Carlos play with Dude. I'm glad he and the others came here. I think it was the best thing for them." Alexis says happily.

"Suit yourself. You know where to find me." Doug says as he walks off before Alexis walks over to stand by her mom.

"You!?" A voice shouts getting everyone's attention.

"Oh no." Alexis says realizing the voice was Audrey's grandmother and everyone looks to her with Mal and Audrey.

"How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Audrey's grandmother asks as everyone starts gathering around them.

"Queen Leah it's ok. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my new proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben asks as he comes over placing his arm around Mal's waist.

"A chance to what Ben? Destroy us!? Come on you remember don't you? The poison apples. And the spells! Spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" Queen Leah says sadly as Fairy Godmother comforts her.

"I'm so sorry." Mal says as she tries to go closer to Queen Leah to apologize but Chad stops her.

"No way! Stay away from her!" Chad says.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben says as he steps closer to him.

"What? They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way ok! Uh-huh. You stole another girl's boyfriend." Chad says as he glares at Mal.

"Hey! Hey!" Ben shouts as he tries to intervene.

"You enjoy hurting people. And you your nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Chad says as he starts after Jay and Evie.

"Mirror mirror in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land!?" Evie asks as she uses her mirror to show Chad himself.

"What!? Come on." Chad says as he pushes Evie's hand out of his face resulting in him getting tackled by Jay before Evie sprays him with something putting him to sleep before the villain kids leave as Ben's father starts yelling at Ben.

"I should of known better than to even remotely think those kids could do any good." Raksha says.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis you are to never speak to that boy or any of those kids again." Raksha says as she begins to walk off.

"No." Alexis says as her mother stops.

"What did you just say?" Raksha asks as she turns to look at Alexis.

"I said no mother. You have done nothing but hide me away as something I am not ever since what happened to dad and the other cousins. I'm tired of holding my tongue because of your high horse just because you want me to be this person I am not. You are supposed to be the mother of Mowgli! You taught all of us that growing up different is nothing to be ashamed of! You taught me to always give people a chance no matter what! But it seems ever since what happened to dad you've been completely different. Not caring to even ask me anymore if any of this is what I want or if I am even ok with it. Those villain kids are no different from me or Mowgli! Thing's wouldn't of gotten so out of control if everyone just tried to give them one chance. Is that really so hard to ask for? Apparently it has become such a crime to even ask for a chance. I'm ashamed of you and every other adult here who are supposed to be teaching us right from wrong. Not to hate people we don't even know just because of where they come from. It's downright shameful when an adult acts like a child." Alexis says angrily.

"You are my daughter. You will do as I say and what I see is best for you." Raksha says angrily.

"You might be my mother but you will never be my pack leader! I will not follow in your paw steps whether you like it or not. Once I am old enough I am leaving Auradon and your pack. So I won't be your problem to worry about anymore." Alexis says angrily as she walks off ignoring her mother calling her name.


	8. After Events

"Hey guys. How is everyone?" Ben asks as he and Alexis go walking over to the villain kids.

"We're so sorry about what happened. But the best thing to do is not to let it bother and affect you. It was just one indecent that spiraled out when it shouldn't have." Alexis says.

"Tomorrow after the coronation I promise everything will be ok. I have to go. I'll see you guys later. Alexis just try to help them not worry if you can." Ben says as he walks off while Alexis sits down at the table.

"Listen guys I promise it'll get better. Don't let it get you down ok. It wasn't your fault." Alexis says.

"Listen Evie I wanna talk about earlier." Doug says as he comes over.

"Doug! Alexis!" Chad shouts as they look at him before back at the others.

"It's my fault Doug. I'm so sorry." Evie says.

"Doug! Alexis!" Chad shouts again.

"Doug?" Evie asks sadly.

"Sorry I can't." Doug says as he goes over and sits by Chad.

"Alexis aren't you coming?" Chad asks.

"Are you blind? Or are you just ignorant and shallow? I'm quite happy where I'm sitting at thank you very much." Alexis says as she glares at Chad.

"How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal's just a bad girl infatuation." Audrey says smugly as she and Jane come walking over.

"Yea I mean he's never gonna make a villain a queen." Jane says as she and some other girls start laughing as Mal start's flipping through her spell book.

"Beware for swear undo Jane's hair. There's a lot more where that came from." Mal says as some girls laugh as Jane screams when her hair spell is undone while the villain kids stand up.

"Excuse me who do you think you?" Audrey asks.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal asks angrily as the kids run off.

"Alexis if you want to go with them you can. You don't have to pity us." Carlos says.

"Carlos I don't pity any of you. In fact this is a reason I told you I didn't want to be at Auradon Prep. The fact that those kids can be so cold hearted and ignorant is shameful." Alexis says.

"Alexis it's ok. It's nice to see that some still have good hearts in them." Evie says.

"No Evie it isn't ok. As a matter of fact it's about time something got said to those kids." Alexis says as she runs over to the kids that took off leaving the villain kids.

"Why do you hang out with them. They're villains? You saw what Mal did to my hair." Jane says as Alexis stops the kids.

"Far as I'm concerned you deserved it after how you we're raised by your mother knowing better or at least should know better. You know what some of you kids don't even deserve the titles you have. Princes and princess are supposed to be kind, selfless, loyal, compassionate, forgiving, generous but all I see are cold hearted, ignorant, immature, and oblivious people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Those kids have done nothing to any of you and when they have its because of you all acting like bullies toward them. So yea I see why Mal did that and trust I'm gonna far worse if I see any of you acting in such a way again. Your not worthy of any title acting like this. With how you all act I honestly wonder who's even the real villains here anymore because it certainly isn't them." Alexis says.

"And what makes you think you know everything?" Audrey asks.

"I'm sorry did I stutter? Do I need to spell it out for you? It's because unlike some of you I was raised better and have got common sense." Alexis says as she walks off while the kids stand there watching her with their jaws dropped. Shortly as Alexis goes into her room she lays down on her bed before hearing her phone buzzing on her desk. Picking up the phone she sees a bunch of missed calls and texts from her mother before rolling her eyes and putting the phone back on the dresser.


	9. Coronation Day

"Moment of truth time I guess." Alexis thinks to herself as Ben steps up to his family and Fairy Godmother about to be crowned king. Fairy Godmother then takes the king's crown and places it on Ben's head as king Beast removes the case around the wand before queen Belle gives Fairy Godmother the wand.

"Do you solemnly to govern the people's of Auradon with justice and mercy? As long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben says as he smiles.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." Fairy Godmother says as she dubs Ben king with the wand before someone snatches it from her hand and shoots a beam into the sky.

"Child what are you doing!?" Fairy Godmother asks seeing the person who took the wand is her daughter Jane.

"If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself! Bibitty bobbity boo!" Jane shouts as she tries to get control of the magic wand to no avail.

"Take cover!" King beast shouts as everyone shouts and takes cover from the sparks of the wand.

"Careful Mal!" Queen Belle shouts as Mal runs over to Jane and manages to get the wand away from her.

"Mal? Give me the wand." Ben says as he gestures for Mal to give him the wand.

"Mal please just give Ben the wand." Alexis says as Mal looks at her and Ben.

"Stand back!" Mal shouts.

"It's ok." Ben says.

"Ben I said stand back!" Mal shouts as the other villain kids come running over.

"I told you so." Audrey says as Mal turns to her causing her to scream and shut up.

"Let's go." Carlos says as he looks over at Alexis.

"Revenge time." Jay says.

"You really wanna do this?" Ben asks.

"We have no choice Ben. Our parents." Mal says.

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." Ben says.

"I think I wanna be good." Mal says as she looks back between the royal family and Fairy Godmother.

"You are good." Ben says.

"How do you know that!?" Mal shouts.

"Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben says.

"I wanna listen to my heart too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy. Turning in victory pizza with the team makes you happy. And you scratching Dude's belly and being around Alexis makes you happy. And Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't wanna take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I wanna go to school and be with Ben because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good you guys." Mal says as the other villain kids follow after her lead as people clap happily before they hear thunder making people jump.

"I'm back!" A voice says revealing to be Maleficent as she comes in in a puff of green smoke.

"Go away mother." Mal says as Maleficent laughs.

"She's funny. Your very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop." Maleficent says,

"No!" Ben shouts as Mal then tosses Fairy Godmother the wand as she catches it.

"Bibbity bobbity-" Fairy Godmother then gets cut off by Maleficent.

"Boo." Maleficent as she raises her staff freezing everyone in the room except for herself and the villain kids before everyone then gets unfrozen no longer seeing Maleficent.

"What just happened. Did I do that?" Mal asks as they see Maleficent is now a tiny lizard.

"No no no your mother did. She shrunk to the equivalent of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty bitty." Fairy Godmother says as she goes over.

"She gonna be like that forever?" Mal asks as she and Fairy Godmother bend down to Maleficent.

"Well forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she." Fairy Godmother says.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal says as she gives her back the wand.

"And I believe this belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an a in goodness class." Fairy Godmother says handing Mal back Ben's ring as Ben runs over to Mal and picks her up in a hug.

"Next time I rescue you ok." Ben says.

"Yea let's not let their be a next time ok." Mal says.

A:N: Ok I got lazy to write the last bit of the scene so let's skip to the dance scene.


	10. Mal's Spellbook

*Song being sung is Ways to Be Wicked*

_Mal, Evie, Alexis, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_We got all the ways to be_  
_W-I-C-K-E-D_  
_We got all the ways to be_  
_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_Come on!_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Mal singing_

_Crashing the party_  
_Guess they lost my invitation_  
_Friendly reminder_  
_Got my own kind of persuasion_

_Carlos and Alexis singing_

_Looks like this place could use_  
_A bit of misbehavior_  
_Happily ever after_  
_With a little flavor_

_Jay singing_

_We're bad to the bone_  
_With even worse intentions_  
_We're gonna steal the show_  
_And leave 'em all defenseless_

_Evie singing_

_A fairy tale life can be_  
_Oh-so overrated_  
_So raise your voices and_  
_Let's get it activated_

_Mal, Evie, Alexis, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_Long live havin' some fun_  
_We take what we want_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_  
_With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_Apple, apple_  
_Dip, dip_  
_Wanna try it?_  
_Tick, tick_  
_Take a bite_  
_Come on, be bold_  
_Change the way the story's told_

_Mal singing_

_This time the dark is_  
_Finally getting your attention_

_Evie singing_

_We're wicked by the book_  
_And class is back in session_

_Jay singing_

_You like it, steal it_  
_Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

_Carlos singing_

_A rite of passage_

_Mal, Evie, Alexis, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_Bad just doesn't get much better_

_Long live havin' some fun_  
_We take what we want_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_  
_With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_Mal singing_

_Mother always knows best_

_Alexis singing_

_Prove them all wrong_

_Evie singing_

_Show her, pass every test_

_Carlos singing_

_Hear her voice in my head_

_Jay singing_

_Evil is the only_

_Mal, Evie, Alexis, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_Real way to win_

_We got all the ways to be_  
_(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_Jay singing_

_Let's go!_

_Mal, Evie, Alexis, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_We got all the ways to be_  
_(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_Mal singing_

_Yeah!_

_Mal, Evie, Alexis, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_Long live havin' some fun_  
_We take what we want_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_  
_With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_Cruel and unusual_  
_We're taking control_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_  
_With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_(Hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_We got all the ways to be_  
_W-I-C-K-E-D_  
_We got all the ways to be_  
_W-I-C-K-E-D_  
_We got all the ways to be_  
_W-I-C-K-E-D_  
_We got all the ways to be_

_Mal singing_

_So many ways to be wicked_

*Song over*

"Here she is." Alexis says as she and Evie go walking over to Mal and Ben.

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute you'll be dancing in your bath robe ok. Hi. Let's go." Evie says.

"Bye Ben." Mal says.

"Bye." Ben says as Alexis and Evie pull Mal away from him.

*Timeskip*

"Ah! Ok Evie I can not breathe." Mal says as Alexis and Evie are tightening her dress.

"Well you can breathe after cotillion." Evie says.

"I sincerely doubt that. I have at least twenty more events after it and I can't even remember what a single one of them." Mal says.

"Beautiful." Alexis says as she is doing touch ups to the dress.

"Evie do you ever think about what we would be doing if we were back on the isle right now? Alexis I know you gotta miss your dad and family? I'm sure you guys got into a little bit of trouble and must miss the excitement." Mal says.

"That's funny." Evie says as she laughs sarcastically looking at Mal.

"Mal honestly I do. We did do things but they were only small little deeds. I stopped doing that due to my mother. But yea I do miss my family. Your not wrong on that but the mischievous I do not miss... At least not as much as my family." Alexis says.

"Ah look who's on tv." Evie says as she and Alexis walk away from Mal as she is mumbling about what Snow White is saying on the tv about her and Ben.

"Read it fast at lightning speed remember everything I need." Mal says.

"Mal seriously?" Alexis asks as she turns to see Mal using magic and her spellbook.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in and Ben wouldn't like it one bit. Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?" Evie asks as she walks over to the bed where Mal is speed reading a book.

"You guys remember what I was like before I started using my spellbook. I mean I was a complete disaster." Mal says.

"Well personally as your best friend I strongly believe that this spellbook it belongs in the museum along with my mirror." Evie says as she takes Mal's spellbook.

"Mal don't look at us like that. You know Evie is right." Alexis says as Mal gives them a sad face.

"Put the pout away. Mmhm you know I'm right like Alexis said." Evie says as she backs away with the book.

"You don't ever miss running wild!? Just breaking all the rules?" Mal asks.

"Stealing, lying, and fighting?" Evie asks.

"Yeah!" Mal says happily as she smiles.

"No!" Evie says.

"Yea. Like I said I honestly just miss my dad more than anything. Still strongly despise being here at Auradon but since you guys and especially Carlos came here I've been much more happy. I've got a pack again. That I'm very happy for." Alexis says.

"Why would we miss it? M come here. Look at where we are we're in Auradon and we're Auradon girls now. See this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we wanna be here. So please let's just leave the past in the past ok. Besides I mean look at these shoes. Look at them." Evie says as she picks up Mal's cotillion shoes.

"Severe." Mal says as Evie laughs before putting Mal's cotillion shoes down.


	11. First Try

Later as Alexis is in the hallway she then closes her locker door to see Carlos standing beside her.

"Hey Carlos. I didn't see you come over." Alexis says.

"It's ok. Hey uh Alexis I wanted to talk to you if it was ok." Carlos says nervously.

"Yea that's fine." Alexis says.

"I was wondering uh... If you liked the carrot cake? Last night?" Carlos asks nervously.

"Really? Well I'm not much for carrots since I prefer foods more found in the woods but it was uh ok. I honestly enjoyed the pumpkin pie though." Alexis says.

"Oh uh cool." Carlos says.

"Smooth." Jay says as he comes over and pulls Carlos away from Alexis.

"Ok. That was weird." Alexis says as Evie comes over.

"Alexis I forgot to tell you I have Lonnie for a fitting before I can get to you. I will get to you after her ok." Evie says.

"Ok." Alexis says as she walks off.


	12. Talking Dog

"Hey Mal are you ok? I saw you run in here looking absolutely freaked out and I just saw Chad use a key to get into here before leaving. So is everything ok?" Alexis asks as she comes into Carlos's room.

"Yea. Everything is ok." Mal says.

"Hey Dude how are you boy?" Alexis says as she pets Dude on the head.

"Apart from Chad sneaking in here and Mal being a panicked mess. I'm doing great." Dude says causing Alexis to back away from him.

"Did Dude just talk!?" Alexis asks shocked.

"He ate a truth gummi. I guess it caused it." Mal says.

"Why did you have a truth gummi?" Alexis asks.

"Oh uh Mal was just asking me to help her brush up on some of her spells is all." Carlos says quickly.

"Mal you shouldn't be doing that. It's gonna back fire eventually." Alexis says.

"It'll be alright Alexis. I promise." Mal says.

"Hey uh Alexis. How has your day been?" Carlos asks.

"It's been ok. My mom has still been calling me non stop though. I really am sorry about what happened at family day Carlos." Alexis says.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. I'm just glad it hasn't affected you any." Carlos says.

"Why would I let it affect me any? I still like you." Alexis says as Carlos smiles shyly.

"Hey um I was wondering-" Carlos then gets cut off by Alexis.

"Carlos I'm so sorry but I gotta go. I told Evie I would meet her for my fitting. I'll come talk with you later I promise you that." Alexis says as she looks at her phone seeing the time.

"It's ok. I'll talk to you later." Carlos says as Alexis leaves.


	13. Going After Mal

"I can't believe Mal just up and left like this." Alexis says as the group is sneaking out after dark.

"Jay keys. Remote." Ben says as Jay tosses him the keys and remote to the limo.

"Wait! Something's wrong... there." Evie says as she fixes Ben's hat.

"Shotgun!" Dude shouts as he is standing with Rose.

"No Dude stay. The isle is way too dangerous." Carlos says as the others look in shock to see Dude talking.

"That goes for you too Rose." Alexis says.

"Did he just-" Jay then gets cut off by Alexis.

"Talk? Yes I know I had the same reaction. Long story we'll tell you about it later." Alexis says.

"Let's go." Ben says as they get in the limo.

"Ok once we cross under the bridge we'll park under the pier near the old garage. Got it?" Evie asks.

"Got it." Jay says as they get going.


	14. Arriving on the Isle

"Ben help me with the tarp." Carlos says as the group grab a nearby tarp and cover the limo.

"It's really weird being back here." Evie says.

"Weird for you but very creepy for me." Alexis says.

"We'll get in and get out." Jay says as Alexis and Evie nod as they finish covering up the limo in the tarps.

"Hey what's in here?" Ben asks as he goes over to a giant drain pipe.

"You don't wanna know." Jay says as Carlos pulls Ben away from the pipe

"Alexis are you sure your ok here? Your always able to wait in the limo." Carlos says as he goes over to Alexis.

"Carlos I'm ok I promise. I may be a hero's daughter but I'm also a villain's daughter too. I am more my father's daughter than my mom's therefore I know how to act like a villain when it's called for. So let's just get Mal and get out of this place." Alexis says.

"We need to be careful. Last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here." Carlos says as they get going before quickly losing Ben resulting from Evie getting mugged by two little kids as she allows them to take what they stole before the group run after Ben.

"Ben stop just stop." Evie says as they quickly run over seeing Ben accidentally provoking a man.

"Why?" Ben asks as the group get him away from the man.

"Ben remember where we are. This isn't a parade it's the isle." Alexis says.

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless your stealing." Jay says.

"You either slouch or strut." Carlos says.

"You most certainly don't act friendly around here." Alexis says.

"And never ever smile." Evie says.

"Ok thanks." Ben says.

"No thank you's and drop the please too just chill." Evie says.

*Song being sung is Chillin' Like a Villain*

_Evie singing_

_Let me tell you something you can really trust_  
_Everybody's got a wicked side_  
_I know you think that you can never be like us_  
_Watch and learn so you can get it right_

_Evie, Alexis, Jay, & Carlos singing_

_You need to drag your feet_  
_You need to nod your head_  
_You need to lean back_  
_Slip through the cracks_  
_You need to not care_

_Carlos singing_

_ Uh, you need to not stare._

_Evie, Alexis, Jay, & Carlos singing_

_You need a whole lotta help_

_Evie singing_

_You need to not be yourself._

_You wanna be cool?_  
_Let me show you how_  
_You need to break the rules_  
_I can show you how_  
_And once you catch this feeling_

_Evie, Alexis, Jay, & Carlos singing_

_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_  
_You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like a villain (hey)_  
_Chillin' like, chillin' like, (hey), a villain_

_Evie singing_

_You draw attention when you act like that_  
_Let us teach you how to disappear_  
_You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat_  
_Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here (Raow!)_

_Evie, Alexis, Jay, & Carlos singing_

_You need to watch your back_  
_You need to creep around_  
_You need to slide real smooth_  
_Don't make a sound_  
_And if you want it, take it_  
_And if you can't take it, break it_  
_And if you care about your health_

_Evie singing_

_Seriously, you need to not be yourself._

_You wanna be cool?_  
_Let me show you how_  
_You need to break the rules_  
_I can show you how_  
_And once you catch this feeling_

_Evie, Alexis, Jay, & Carlos singing_

_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_  
_You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like_

_Ben singing_

_ I really wanna be bad a lot_  
_And I'm giving it my best shot_  
_But it's hard being what I'm not._

_Carlos singing_

_ Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught._

_Evie singing_

_ He's right, we gotta stay low-key_  
_Now show us how bad you can be_

_Ben singing ( Evie sing)_

_Like this? (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Like this? (Yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh yeah, I think I got this!_  
_Let's go, I'm ready to rock this!_  
_And I ain't gonna thank you for your help_  
_I think I found the worst in myself_

_Evie singing_

_You wanna be cool?_  
_Let me show you how_  
_You need to break the rules_  
_I can show you how_  
_And once you catch this feeling_

_Evie, Alexis, Jay, & Carlos singing_

_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_  
_You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like a villain (chillin')_  
_Chillin' like a villain_

*Song over*

"Hey man!" Ben says as he bumps into a Gill.

"Hey. I know you." Gill says happily.

"No. Don't know you either man." Ben says as Alexis and the others go over to him.

"Uh yea you do. Come on man. Really? Dude I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick, and his neck is incredibly thick. Come on man... Oh! Your king Ben!" Gill says as he sees a poster of Ben and Mal.

"Come on let's go." Alexis says as she and the others pull Ben away from gill quickly as he realizes who they are.


	15. Finding Mal

"Come on." Jay says as he throws a rock at sign lifting the cage door as they arrive where Mal is.

"Wish me luck." Ben says.

"All the way up." Jay says as Ben gets started going up the stairs.

"Good luck." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Well what happened?" Alexis asks as Ben comes down the steps.

"Where's Mal?" Evie asks as she doesn't see Mal with Ben.

"She's not coming back." Ben says sadly as the metal door closes behind him and walks off.

"What!? I'll talk to her. M? Mal it's Evie. Let me just talk to your for a second. Mal come on." Evie says as she tries speaking into the speaker on the wooden pole.

"Go away!" Mal shouts angrily.

"Let's give her a couple hours to cool off." Jay says as he goes over to Evie.

"Guys! Where's Ben?" Carlos asks as he no longer sees Ben.

"Ben? Ben! Don't scare us like that." Alexis says seeing a shadowy figure walking towards them.

"Don't scare you? That's my specialty." The man says revealing to be Harry and not Ben.

"Harry." Evie says.

"What did you do with Ben!?" Jay asks angrily.

"Oh we nicked him. Mmhm yea. And if you want to see him again have Mal come to the chip shop tonight alone. Uma wants a little visit. Aww Jay seems like you've lost your touch." Harry says.

"Jay easy." Alexis says as she stops Jay from jumping at Harry.

"Well now who do we have here? I don't believe we've met." Harry says.

"Yea not interested. So back off unless you wanna lose the other hand." Alexis says as her eyes flash purple.

"Feisty. I like it." Harry says before walking off whistling.

*Timeskip*

"If you guys never would of brought him here this never would of happened. What were you thinking!?" Mal shouts angrily.

"He was gonna come with or without us we just wanted to protect him." Evie says.

"Yea and we completely blew it." Carlos says.

"Ok! Ok so what are we gonna do?" Jay asks.

"We are not doing anything. This is between Uma and me and she's a punk and guess what now I have to go get him." Mal says.

"Well your still gonna have to go through Gill, Harry Hook, and his warf rats." Carlos says.

"Yea Mal your gonna need help." Alexis says.

"Uma said to come alone." Mal says.

"Mal come on." Evie says.

"She said to come alone. I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere." Carlos says as he sits down on the couch with Alexis.

"We'll be here when you get back." Jay says as Mal leaves.


	16. Plan to get Ben back

"There's no way we're giving Uma the wand. We can't just let her destroy Auradon." Evie says.

"And if we don't give Uma the wand Ben is toast guys." Carlos says.

"So we're just gonna give her the wand?" Alexis asks.

"Wait you guys! Your 3d printer." Mal says.

"A phony wand." Carlos says.

"Yes!" Mal says.

"But the second Uma tests it she'll know it's fake." Evie says.

"Ok then we just get Ben out really fast. We'll need some kind of diversion." Mal says.

"Smoke bombs!" Jay shouts.

"That's perfect! I'll get the shambles and we can raid lady Tremane's place. That could work. Oh and sick hair by the way. Evil step mom seriously stepped up her game." Evie says as she walks over to Mal.

"Ok do you wanna know something? Dizzy did this." Mal says happily.

"Little Dizzy? Shut up." Evie says.

"I know I'm loving it. It's like a lot lighter." Mal says as she plays her hair a bit.

"I'm really proud of her." Evie says.

"Hello!" Carlos says getting Mal and Evie's attention.

"Right. Alexis, Carlos, Jay you meet us at pirates bay. No later than noon and you guys losing is not an option. Cause we're rotten." Mal says.

"To the core." Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos say in union.

"Come on Alexis. You can say it as well." Evie says.

"Wow. I didn't know you guys saw me as part of the group." Alexis says happily.

"You've always been there for us. When you stick by us your always apart of the group. Now let's do this." Mal says as the groups get going.

*Timeskip*

"Hi." Carlos says as Dude comes walking over to him before picking him up once back in Auradon.

"Rose. How's my girl been?" Alexis asks as she picks Rose up resulting in her licking her face.

"Why's our door open?" Jay asks as he sees their bedroom door open.

"You got to be kidding me." Carlos says as they go over and see Chad in their room using their printer.

"I knocked." Chad says nervously as he quickly turns off the printer and turns around.

"Go on Dude." Carlos says as he puts Dude down.

"You have got no self control do you?" Alexis asks as chad gives Carlos a key.

"What is that?" Jay asks trying to figure out what Chad was printing.

"Oh. Hehe. That's a little Chad action figure. Well minus the head." Chad says as he takes the figure out of the machine.

"Sounds like an improvement. excuse me." Carlos asks as he pulls up a picture of Fairy Godmother's wand on his phone.

"Why are you guys making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Chad asks as Carlos and Hay try to come up with an excuse.

"Ben's been captured." Dude says as everyone looks at him.

"What? Dude can talk? Can Rose do that?" Chad asks.

"No but I know what she capable of doing." Alexis says as she smiles while Rose growls at Chad.

"I was stalling." Carlos says.

"I thought you forgot." Dude says as Alexis puts Rose down.

"Don't tell anyone. Ben's life depends on it." Jay says as Chad looks at him.

"Really? So if something were to happen something bad." Chad says.

"Something bad we get it." Carlos says.

"Heaven forbid but if something were to happen who do you think would be in line to be king?" Chad asks.

"Is it me or is that really poor taste?" Jay asks as Alexis pushes Chad out the door before shutting the door on him.

"Well shall we get to work?" Alexis asks.

"Thank you Alexis. Now let's get this going." Carlos says as he starts up the printer.

*Timeskip*

"Guys wake up. It's done." Alexis says as she wakes up hearing a beeping noise before waking the boys up.

"Not bad." Carlos says as he takes the wand from the machine.

"Let's go." Jay says as they head for the door.

"Hey guys! What about us!?" Dude shouts.

"No Dude. You and Rose are staying here. We'll be back soon." Carlos says as they run out the door before quickly going outside and running into Doug.

"Oh hey have you seen Evie?" Doug asks.

"She went camping." Carlos says.

"Evie I wanna live in a castle? Sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hair dryer?" Doug asks.

"You know how spontaneous she is bro." Carlos says as the three of them manage to slip away from Doug before running into Lonnie carrying swords.

"I'm coming with you guys." Lonnie says.

"Lonnie there isn't any place to go with us to. We're just heading out to a late night food place to get a midnight snack." Alexis says.

"Nice try Alexis. Your going to the isle to rescue Ben. Look it's either you take me or I'm gonna have to tell Fairy Godmother." Lonnie says before Alexis and the boys nod as they head for the limo with Lonnie.


	17. Rescuing Ben

"I'll get the swords." Jay says as the group are getting out of the limo now back on the isle.

"Ok." Lonnie says.

"Lonnie!" Mal says.

"I made them bring me." Lonnie says as she runs over and hugs Mal and Evie.

"I'm so glad." Mal says.

"And we got a couple more stowaways." Jay says as Alexis runs over to the boys to see Dude and Rose in the trunk.

"I told you two to stay put." Carlos says angrily.

"I flunked obedience class. Don't know what princess's excuse is." Dude says.

"Great and he can still talk." Jay says.

"Your lucky I love you." Carlos says as he gets Dude out of the trunk.

"Rose what am I gonna do with you?" Alexis asks as she takes Rose out of the trunk.

"Ooh. Here let me see. Wow. What a beauty." Mal says as Carlos gives her the fake wand.

"It's noon." Alexis says.

"Alright are we ready?" Mal asks.

"Yea." Evie says as she holds up a satchel.

"Let's do this." Mal says as they get going down the giant drain pipe.

*Timeskip*

"Hey guys! They're here!" Gill says as the pirate crew shouts and cheers as alexis and the others arrive.

"Welcome!" Harry shouts as he pushes Ben toward a plank.

"Finally!" Uma shouts happily as she laughs.

*Song being sung is It's Going Down*

_Uma singing_

_Huh, let's get this party started_  
_I swear I'm cold-hearted_  
_There's no negotiation_  
_I'm not here for debatin'_  
_You need some motivation?_  
_Just look at Ben's face_  
_Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient_  
_I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks_  
_You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart_

_Mal singing_

_Now, let's all just be smart_  
_Although for you that must be hard_  
_You'll get your wand_  
_No one has to come to any harm_  
_Don't try to intimidate_  
_Your bark is much worse than your bite_  
_Who's the baddest of them all?_  
_I guess we're finding out tonight_

_Pirate Crew singing_

Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down

_Villain Kid's singing_

_Let's go, make your move_  
_Peace or war, it's up to you_  
_Give him up and do it now_  
_If you don't, it's going down_

_Pirate Crew singing_

_We want the wand_  
_Or else the king is gone_  
_The time is running out_  
_You should really watch your mouth_

_Villain Kid's singing_

_Let's go, pound for pound_  
_We're prepared to stand our ground_  
_Put your swords up, put 'em up_  
_It's going down_

_Pirate Crew singing_

_Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_  
_Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

_(Uma, Uma, Uma -la -la -la)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_

_(Uma, Uma, Uma -la -la -la)_  
_Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

_Mal singing_

_Ok, look, this is not a conversation_  
_It's a do-or-die situation_  
_If you don't give me back the king_  
_I'll have no hesitation_  
_I'll serve you right here_  
_And I don't need a reservation_  
_That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_  
_Release him now, and we can go our separate ways_  
_Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs_

_Uma singing_

_So that's your big speech, huh?_  
_And it's the ultimatum?_

_Harry singing_

_All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him_  
_Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him_  
_And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him_  
_All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-_

_Uma singing_

_Harry! We get it. Chill._

_Pirate Crew singing_

_Let's go, bring it on_  
_Better give us what we want_  
_It's the wand for the crown_  
_If you don't, it's going down_

_Villain Kid's singing_

_Let's go, make your move_  
_Peace or war, it's up to you_  
_Give him up and do it now_  
_If you don't, it's going down_

_Pirate Crew singing_

_We want the wand_  
_Or else the king is gone_  
_The time is running out_  
_You should really watch your mouth_

_Villain Kid's singing_

_Let's go, pound for pound_  
_We're prepared to stand our ground_

_Both groups singing_

_Put your swords up, put 'em up_  
_It's going down_

_Ben singing_

_Hey! We don't have to choose_  
_We don't have to light the fuse_  
_Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose_  
_There's gotta be a better way_  
_Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance_  
_You'll have your say_

_Uma singing_

_Silly king! You? Give me?_  
_You're gonna give me a chance?_  
_Well, not a chance_

_Pirate Crew singing_

_Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_  
_Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_  
_Oh, oh, oh, make the trade_  
_Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank_

*Song Stops*

"Hold up. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive. We wanna see it work." Uma says as Mal is standing in front of her with the wand.

"You always were quite the drama queen." Mal says.

"Oh. And nothing to big or else Ben is fish bait." Uma says.

"We're dead." Carlos whispers while Harry is holding Ben back from falling off the plank by his shirt while the pirate crew is laughing. Mal then looks back at the group as they gesture towards Dude who is standing with Rose a little ways away.

"Ok. Although it seems absurd turn your bark into a word. Talk dog." Mal says as she pretends to cast a spell on Dude with the fake wand.

"Does this vest make me look fat? And does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" Dude asks as the pirate crew starts laughing.

"Give me the wand!" Uma shouts angrily as she gestures for Mal to give her the wand.

"Give me Ben!" Mal shouts.

"Harry bring him over." Uma says as Harry brings Ben over putting him on his knees.

"Oh. Cut him lose Harry." Uma says as Mal gestures for her to hand Ben over.

"I never get to have any fun." Harry says as he cuts Ben lose with his sword before she grabs Ben while Uma grabs the wand as they trade off causing the pirate crew to cheer.

"Ben let's get out of here." Alexis says as she helps Mal get Ben moving before Uma tries to use the wand and quickly figures out it's a fake starting a fight between the group. Shortly as Alexis tries to run to get to higher ground to fight she gets cornered by three pirates quickly shifting to wolf form growling at them.

"Aww what's the matter little pup? Bite off a little more than you can chew?" the pirate says as they laugh before Rose comes over from behind Alexis jumping in front of her growling.

"Look the little kitty wants to play too." The pirate says before Rose then shoots her beam from her tail at them turning them good before they quickly scream at each other and jump into the water.

"Well done Rose. For once I'm glad you disobeyed me. I owe you three slices of coconut cake for that one girl." Alexis says as she nuzzles Rose as the fighting continues between the groups before Alexis and the others quickly start to make their way towards the exit.

*Song Resumes*

_(Instrumental break)_

_Both groups singing_

_Let's go, bring it on_  
_Bring it on, it's going down_  
_Time is running out_  
_Bring it on, it's going down_  
_Let's go, bring it on_  
_Bring it on, it's going down_  
_Time is running out_  
_Bring it on, it's going down_  
_Let's go, pound for pound_  
_We're prepared to stand our ground_  
_Put your swords up, put 'em up_  
_It's going down_

_Yo, woah, woah, yo (4x)_

_Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la (4x)_

_Pirate Crew singing_

_Uma, Uma, Uma, Uma_

_Uma singing_

_What's my name?_

_(Uma, Uma, la la um)_  
_What's my name?_  
_What's my name?_

_(Uma, Uma, la la um - Uma)_  
_Say it now!_

*Song Over*

"You ok?" Carlos asks as they come out of the drain pipe.

"Yea I'm good." Lonnie says.

"Nice work out there Lonnie. You as well Alexis. Come on Rose, Dude hop in." Carlos says as he opens the limo door.

"Now you listen to us." Alexis says as Rose and Dude get in the limo.

"Let's go." Evie says.

"Come on Evie. Get in." Carlos says.

"Let's go." Alexis says as everyone quickly piles into the limo before getting going heading for the bridge.

"I'm really sorry. That things didn't go the way you wanted them to." Ben says.

"I mean as long as your safe that's." Mal says.

"At least I got to see the isle. They're my people too. Uma helped me see that." Ben says.

"Ben Uma captured you." Mal says angrily.

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan. That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon Mal." Ben says.

"Awkward." Dude says.

"Dude just cause you can talk doesn't mean you always should." Carlos says.


	18. Back at Auradon

"I'll get these back to the gym." Lonnie says holding the swords while the group is walking now back at Auradon.

"Thanks." Jay says.

"See you later." Lonnie says walking off as Jane pulls Ben away from Mal for a few moments to talk about cotillion preparations.

"We need to talk." Evie says as she starts to pull Mal away from everyone.

"Yea." Mal says sadly.

"No." Carlos says causing Mal and Evie to turn around shocked.

"No?" Evie asks.

"You guys are always huddling off to do your girl talk and Alexis, Jay, and I are sick of it." Carlos says.

"I'm not." Jay says as Carlos looks at him.

"We're your family too. We've been through a lot together. We're not stopping that now. Everyone sit... I don't know how to start girl talk." Carlos says as the group sits on the grass.

"What up?" Jay asks as Carlos looks at him causing Alexis to shake her head sympathetically at the boy's attempt to do girl talk.

"Um well... I'm a mess. I'm such a mess. I mean six months ago I was you know stealing candy from babies and now everybody wants me to be this lady of the court. I have no idea how to keep up the act." Mal says sadly sounding on the verge of tears.

"Then don't Mal." Alexis says.

"See this was dumb." Jay says as he starts to get up.

"Maybe it wasn't. We're always gonna be the kids from the isle or in Alexis's case the kids of a villain. I tried to forget it I really tried but those are our roots and we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are and we're never gonna be like anybody else here. And that's ok. That's ok." Evie says.

"And we can't fake it." Carlos says.

"No." Evie says sadly.

"Yea I mean especially without my spellbook." Mal says sadly.

"Mal if Ben doesn't love the real you than he's not the one." Carlos says.

"I like that." Evie says as she smiles and nods.

"Give him a chance." Carlos says.

"I'm gonna make some changes to your dress. And if your up for it only if your up for it it'll be waiting for you ok." Evie says as the group get up and leave allowing Mal to have time to herself.


	19. Third Time's The Charm

Later as Alexis is just getting off the phone with her mom she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in." Alexis says as she sets her phone down on the desk before seeing Carlos come in the door.

"Hey Alexis it's me. I wanted tell you something." Carlos says.

"Of course Carlos what is it?" Alexis asks as Carlos comes over and sits beside her on the bed.

"I lied." Carlos says as Alexis looks at him.

"You lied? About what?" Alexis asks.

"About the truth gummi. I wasn't helping Mal brush up on her magic. I asked her to make the truth gummi for me." Carlos says.

"But why would you need a truth gummi for?" Alexis asks.

"Because I've had some things I've been wanting to tell you but I've been too scared and nervous to do it. Mostly due to my own nerves and your mom. In other words when it came to asking you out or telling you how I really felt at all I'm a total chicken. But I felt I had to do this no matter how scared I am of the result. Listen I care for you a lot. And I mean more than just like you I love you. I know you've been frightened to even use the love word with us because of your mom. But I don't care if your mom likes it or not. I'm prepared to fight for the chance to be with you. For the chance to love you. I really care about you. Do you feel the same about me?" Carlos asks.

"Yes Carlos of course I feel the same but that was actually what I was talking about with my mom on the phone before you came in here. She gave me her blessing to live my life how I wanted. Well within reason anyways. She said if I wanted to be with you I can just long as you don't hurt me." Alexis says.

"Wait are you serious?" Carlos asks.

"Yea. I was honestly surprised too. Since I wouldn't answer no matter what she did. She called Doug and got him to talk me into listening. But she gave me her blessing and so did Doug actually." Alexis says.

"Well I guess that brings me to the next question. Alexis would you like to accompany me to cotillion as my girlfriend?" Carlos asks nervously.

"Yes Carlos I would love to." Alexis says as she hugs Carlos resulting in him hugging her back.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." Carlos says.

"Oh I think I have an idea. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Alexis says happily.

"And I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Carlos says happily.


	20. Cotillion

"You look absolutely beautiful Alexis." Carlos says as he is walking with Alexis.

"You look great yourself Carlos." Alexis says.

"I'm really happy you said yes. I was honestly worried you wouldn't." Carlos says nervously.

"Why would I say no? I really care for you Carlos even if my mom hadn't changed her mind I would of still said yes." Alexis says kindly.

"Looks like Jay decided to go with someone after all." Alexis says pointing to jay dancing with Jane.

"I knew he would. After you Alexis." Carlos says before everyone then turns toward the announcer as trumpets go off while the villain kids gather together.

"The future lady Mal." The announcer says as Mal comes out while everyone cheers for her as she walks down the stairs over to Ben's parents as Alexis and Evie go over to Mal bringing her over to the group.

"How are you doing Mal?" Alexis asks.

"I sorta feel like I'm gonna throw up." Mal says nervously.

"Yea? That's ok. Look we're right here with you ok." Evie says.

"Ok." Mal says as the trumpets play again.

"King Benjamin." The announcer says as Ben appears and steps forward as everyone cheers for him.

"Go get him." Evie says as Mal smiles and steps forward some as Ben walks down the stairs over to her and bows.

"Mal I wish I had time to explain." Ben says as Uma comes out in a dress as she comes over while everyone is mumbling and gasping in shock before Ben then kisses Uma's hand seeing Ben's ring on her.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the isle with Uma. A connection." Ben says as Uma smiles.

"What are you saying? I'm saying-" Ben then gets cut off by Uma.

"It was love! It was. I just... I realized how alike Ben and I are. You know." Uma says as she giggles as Ben compliments her.

"Ben. Did you go back for her?" Mal asks shocked and speechless.

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed. I'm an excellent swimmer. Listen Mal I just really wanna thank you. I do. For everything." Uma says as she goes over to Mal holding her hand before hugging her.

"Don't you see Mal? You were right. You knew that we were never meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me. Thank you." Ben says as he then starts dancing with Uma as Evie gets Mal to get back some.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him." Carlos says angrily.

"Your not the only one." Alexis says as she gives Ben a dirty look.

"We're with you Mal." Lonnie says as she comes over.

"Let's get out of here." Jay says as he quickly comes over.

"Ok." Mal says as the group begin to head up the stairs.

"Mal." King beast says as he stops the group.

"Honey we're so sorry. We had no idea." Belle says.

"I'm gonna talk to him." King beast says.

"Quick unveil it. They need to see it!" Jane says as she runs over to the announcer.

"And now for the unveiling of king Ben's master piece. Designed especially for his lady." The announcer says as they unveil a stained glass window showing the true Mal as everyone stares in awe.

"Ben did that?" Mal asks.

"Yea he did." Evie says.

"See he does know the real you." Alexis says.

"Ben's known who I was all along." Mal says as the villain kids step back down off the stairs a bit.

"He loves the real you." Evie says.

"A true love." Mal says.

"Cover that back up!" Uma shouts angrily as she walks toward the announcer causing everyone to gasp and look at her.

"I will not." The announcer says.

"Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me Ben?" Uma asks quickly as she tries to act innocent.

"I have an announcement. Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady." Ben says as he goes over to Uma.

"Son." King beast says as he walks over to Ben.

"Not now dad! So as my gift to her I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all. Fairy Godmother bring down the barrier." Ben says as everyone mumbles in shock.

"I most certainly will not." Fairy Godmother says.

"I am your king!" Ben shouts angrily.

"Obey him." Uma says as everyone starts getting alarmed.

"Ben's been spelled." Mal says.

"Uma found your spellbook." Alexis says.

"Ben. Ben look at me." Mal says as she goes over to Ben and Uma.

"No look at me. You love me remember." Uma says.

"No you don't." Mal says.

"Yes you do." Uma says.

"Look at me." Mal says.

"Bring down the barrier now!" Uma shouts angrily.

"I do not take orders from you." Fairy Godmother says.

"Ben." Uma says as she turns back to Ben.

"Ben. I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough. I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself but Ben that's me. I'm part isle and part Auradon." Mal says as Ben looks back at the stained glass.

"Ben eyes over here." Uma says as Ben looks back at the two girls.

"And you always knew who we were and who we can be." Mal says.

"Don't listen to her." Uma says.

"Ben I know what love feels like now. Ben of course I love you. Ben I've always loved you." Mal says as she kisses Ben causing everyone to awe.

"Mal." Ben says as he snaps out of the spell.

"True love's kiss. Works every time." Evie says.

"Give it to me!" Uma shouts as she tries to take Fairy Godmother's wand but Evie keeps back away as Fairy Godmother steps back.

"Seize her!" Fairy Godmother shouts as Uma runs to the side rail of the boat being cornered by everyone.

"No! No! Stop! Please stop! Uma I know you. You are so much more than just a villain and you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something you really want." Mal says as Uma's necklace begins to glow and she jumps into the water turning into a sea witch like her mother Ursula before then dousing the boat in water and laughing.

"True love's kiss won't defeat this. The world will know my name!" Uma says as she whips her tentacles at the group on the boat causing everyone to scream as she then laughs.

"Mal?" Ben asks as everyone sees her eyes glowing bright green and breathing hard before she is then surrounded in purple smoke and appears as a dragon as she then flies over the water throwing fireballs at Uma as the two fight.

"Come on Mal! Let's finish this once and for all!" Uma shouts as she and Mal continue to fight as Ben then screams and jumps into the water as everyone starts screaming his name before he then surfaces between Uma and Mal in the water.

"Mal! Uma! Stop! Stop now!" Ben shouts as Uma laughs.

"What are you gonna do Ben? Splash me?" Uma asks as she laughs.

"That's enough! This has got to stop! This isn't the answer. The fighting has gotta stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy but let's be brave enough to try! Uma I know you want what is best for the isle. Help me make a difference." Ben says as Uma then uses her tentacle to drop Ben's ring into his hand before disappearing under the water.

"Someone get him a ladder." Alexis says as Jay and Carlos then throw Ben down a ladder as he then swims over and climbs back up and into the boat with everyone cheering before Mal then comes over landing onto the boat before transforming back to her normal self now in a purple dress looking like the one in the stained glass. Mal then bows as Ben bows back to her before she is then escorted down the stairs.

"Did you know Mal could do that?" Alexis asks.

"Nope still learning apparently." Carlos says happily as Evie then escorts Mal over to Ben as Mal then kisses him.

"I owe you guys so much. If there is anything that you need or anything I can do for you." Ben says.

"Um actually there is Ben. Um I know a girl who'd really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me." Evie says.

"Then she should come." Ben says kindly.

"Ok. Actually um there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids like us who also deserve a second chance. Could I maybe get you a list?" Evie asks.

"Yes. Yes absolutely. Please." Ben says as everyone cheers.

"Lady Mal. We found your spellbook below deck. Uma had it." A boy says as he brings over Mal's spellbook handing it to her.

"Oh.. Um.. You know this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother." Mal says.

"That's me. Thank you." Fairy Godmother says as she comes over.

"This belongs in the museum." Mal says as she gestures to the book.

"Yes it does and I'm gonna take it." Fairy Godmother says as she takes Mal's book.

"Go for it. I'm not gonna be needing it anymore." Mal says as she and Ben splash each other with the water on the boat before kissing.

**A/N: watch the music video for this movie the ending bit I mean and the last movie is gonna be the last chapters I do for this book.**


	21. Picking the Kids

*Song being played is Good to Be Bad*

_Mal, Alexis, Evie, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_From the north to the south from the east to the west_  
_Lost boys, lost girls; You all know you're the best_  
_Hit the streets. It's your day. Turn it up. Now's your chance_  
_It's time to get up on your feet and dance!_

_Anybody wanna be like us. Everybody wanna be like us!_  
_All the boys from Auradon, and the girls cuz' they know what's up!_  
_Your life could change today, your life could change today!_  
_These streets named after us because we paved the way!_

_Mal and Evie singing_

_Everyone come and take your shot_  
_Now's the time show em' what you've got. (Ahh-ah)_  
_Cuz everyone's gonna get their chance_  
_They said that being from the Isle was bad -_

_Mal, Alexis, Evie, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_Well it's good to be bad!_  
_We're proof of that_  
_Used to be lost - now we're on the map_  
_Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back_  
_Remember that_  
_Bad!_  
_If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. Wave em' wide, side to side. Feel the vibe_  
_It's good to be bad!_

_I wanna see you all rep your block_  
_I wanna see you all rep your block_  
_Show your pride- let me hear your shout -_  
_We're from the Isle of the Lost!_  
_We're here to celebrate - we're here to elevate_  
_If you're down - then make your move but you best not hesitate_

_Mal, Alexis, and Evie singing_

_Today's a day that you won't forget_  
_The best to come ain't happened yet. (Aah-ah)_  
_Take a bow it won't be your last_  
_You're from the Isle if anybody asks!_

_Mal, Alexis, Evie, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_It's good to be bad!_  
_We're proof of that_  
_Used to be lost - now we're on the map_  
_Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back_  
_Remember that_  
_Bad!_  
_If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. Wave em' wide, side to side. Feel the vibe_  
_It's good to be bad!_

_Carlos and Jay singing_

_They can try to deny our style but we were born this way_  
_Cuz you can take the VK outta' the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out the VK_  
_If you wanna make it hype not a moment to waste_  
_Make it loud, make it loud, make it jump to the base!_  
_Make it what you want, but you better make your case_  
_The Isle makes us and we're reppin' this place_  
_So when I say "V", you say "K"_  
_V. K. V. K_  
_When I say "All", You say "Day"_  
_All. Day. All. Day_  
_So when I say "V", you say "K"_  
_V. K. V. K_  
_When I say "All", You say "Day"_  
_All Day!_

_C'mon!_  
_Hah!_  
_Bad!_

_Mal, Alexis, Evie, Carlos, and Jay singing_

_It's good to be bad!_  
_We're proof of that_  
_Used to be lost - now we're on the map_  
_Used to steal stacks - now we're giving back_  
_Remember that_  
_Bad!_  
_If you've got pride, raise your "V's" up high. Wave em' wide, side to side. Feel the vibe_  
_It's good to be_  
_Bad!_

*Song over*

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived. I wish we could take you all with us and someday very soon maybe we can." Evie says.

"Yea we're gonna be back here so many times your gonna be sick of us." Mal says.

"So sick. Can I get a drum roll please? First I would like to begin with the grand honor of lady Tramaine daughter of Drizella my sweet Dizzy." Evie says as Dizzy squeals and runs over to Evie.

"Next is son of Smee. Come on squeaky." Carlos says as squeaky leaves his brother and father going over to Alexis and Carlos.

"And no way we're splitting up the twins so get over here Squirmy!" Jay shouts as the kid goes running over to him.

"And last but certainly not least we all picked this girl because we all agreed she could use a little bit of Fairy Godmother's goodness class. Give it on up for Dr. Facilier's daughter Celia!" Mal says as the villain kids cheer.

"We'll be back for you guys next week ok." Alexis says as the villain kids gather up with the chosen kids.

"So pack your stuff. Your own stuff." Jay says.

"Where are we going?" Mal and Evie asks.

"We're going to Auradon!" The villain kids shout in union.


	22. Ben's Announcement

"Here comes Ben and Mal." Alexis says as she is waiting with Carlos and the rest of the school while the band start playing before Ben and Mal step up onto a platform.

"Bibbity bobbity one two one two can everybody hear me? Ben." Fairy Godmother says as everyone cheers before she hands the microphone to Ben.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother. What's up Auradon!? Thank you! thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon. It worked out pretty well for the first four. Mal this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention I'm in love with you? Now it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?" Ben asks as he starts singing to Mal before he then gets down on his knee.

"No!" Audrey shouts.

"Yes. Yes!" Mal says as everyone cheers happily.

"You know I really hope that's in our future." Alexis says as Carlos looks at her.

"You never know. I hope it is too. I mean we are already living together." Carlos says happily as he laughs nervously.

"Yep." Alexis says as she holds Carlos's hand while everyone continues to cheer for Ben and Mal.

"All bow to her royal majesty." Jay says happily.

"Yes her royal purpleness." Carlos says as he and jay bow to Mal and Ben.

"Silence you annoying peasants." Mal says jokingly as she walks past them.

"As you wish." Jay says.

"Your crankyness." Carlos says as he laughs.

"Ok let's do this." Ben says happily as the group get into a purple limo and head to the isle.


	23. Attempted Escape

"Alright boys. Your gonna see him soon ok." Carlos says as they get finish getting the villain kids packed and get into the limo with them as the others cheer.

"So as soon as we get to Auradon you have to try ice cream." Evie says.

"And go swimming!?" Dizzy asks excitedly.

"I can take you to the enchanted lake." Evie says as she squeals with Dizzy.

"You alright Alexis?" Carlos asks as he notices Alexis not talking much.

"Yea I'm ok. Just wish I didn't have to leave my dad and family behind." Alexis says.

"Oh are you a villain kid too?" Celia asks.

"Oh uh well sort of. Mother hero and my father well hero turned villain. But I was never placed on the isle." Alexis says.

"Don't worry Alexis. I promise we'll come back for them once we find a way to help them." Ben says as Alexis nods and lays her head on Carlos's shoulder as the group talk with the isle kids telling them about Auradon and other things before they then pass through the barrier.

"It's Hades! Stop the car he's trying to escape!" Evie shouts seeing Hades stick his arm through the barrier as it is trying to close while Jay stops the car.

"I am a god! I don't belong here!" Hades shouts as he uses a blue stone to blast beams at Jay, Carlos, and Ben knocking them down as the group gets out of the car. Mal then transforms into a dragon before Hades them blasts a beam at her causing her to screech.

"Come on Mal! Blast him!" Jay shouts.

"You can beat him Mal!" Alexis shouts as Mal then roars at Hades knocking him back into the barrier before she then lands and transforms back.

"Are you ok?" Evie asks as she and Ben help Mal.

"No! He was draining me with that ember and I felt all of my power slipping away." Mal says weakly.

"It's ok Mal. Your safe. He's back where he belongs." Alexis says.

"Yea. For now." Mal says.

"We should go." Jay says.

"Ok." Mal says as they get in the limo and leave.


	24. Audrey

"Morning guys. Is everything set for Jane's birthday?" Alexis asks as she comes into the kitchen where the others are.

"Oh uh yea." Carlos says nervously.

"Carlos you ok? You seem... jumpy?" Alexis asks.

"Yea I'm ok. I really think she's gonna like the cake. Oh no. Ok who got into Jane's cake?" Carlos asks seeing a piece was missing from the cake.

"I still can't believe your birthday is tomorrow Alexis. Why don't you wanna have a party and celebrate it?" Evie asks.

"It just doesn't feel the same without my entire family. Used to we would have all the cousins and family from both my mom's and dad's side of the family. Baloo and Bagheera telling us stories, Lilo and Stitch doing performances, even some of the cousins using their abilities for entertainment and food. I really miss it. Besides I'm just as happy celebrating with my friends with something small." Alexis says.

"Well I'm still doing something special for you. Your my friend and I want to." Evie says.

"Thanks Evie. Hey did you guys hear something? Sounded like it was from outside." Alexis says as the group hear commotion and run outside to see Mal and Audrey with the scepter and crown.

"So long suckers." Audrey says as she disappears.

"Whoa! Uh you might wanna think of a spell for that." Jay says in alarm as he goes to help Mal but sees she has been turned in an ugly elderly woman.

"There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter." Mal says.

"Well that's a shame." Carlos says nervously.

"Forget about me. Audrey's out for revenge and all of Auradon is in danger." Mal says.

"What should we do?" Evie asks.

"The only thing more powerful than the scepter is Hades ember." Mal says.

"Oh like he's just gonna hand it over if we go back to the isle." Jay says.

"And no one knows where his lair is." Alexis says.

"I do. I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dads." Celia says.

"Your coming." Mal says.

"But I just got here." Celia says sadly.

"Mal?" Dizzy asks as she comes out with the twins before screaming upon seeing Mal.

"Dizzy stay here to take care of the twins. We'll be right back and everything will be just fine. Go inside. Guys go get your stuff." Evie says as the group get moving.

*Timeskip*

"Noble steed you shall take us anywhere." Mal says as the group then begin to cross the water on the bikes heading for the isle.


	25. Uma Returns

"Mal your back to normal." Alexis says seeing Mal is back to normal as they pull their bikes to a stop.

"Hey I'm me again." Mal says happily.

"Duh. Evil magic doesn't work here. Kind of the point." Celia says.

"Welcome back." Evie says as they get moving following Celia through a door.

"Daddy!" Celia shouts seeing her father.

"There she is! so what kind of hustle you got going on with them shiny people?" Dr. Facilier asks as he is happy to see his daughter.

"No hustle. I got friends on the other side." Celia says walking over to the key as the others are looking around the area.

"Ok this place is totally not creepy." Alexis says as she looks around.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. There's nothing to be afraid of." Carlos says.

"I just get the feeling I'm being watched. I really don't like it." Alexis says as Carlos puts a coin in a tv as it then comes on.

"Uh guys come look at this." Carlos says as everyone comes over to see the news talking about Audrey putting a sleeping curse on everyone back in Auradon.

*Timeskip*

"Wow rookie mistake." Carlos says as the group comes out to see Harry and his crew on their bikes.

"Long time no see." Harry says as they take off on the bikes with the group attempting to stop them with no avail.

"Over the roofs." Carlos says.

"Cut them off." Jay says.

"Yep." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form heading for the roofs with the others except for Celia and Mal.

*Timeskip*

Once all back together with the ember the group soon walk toward the walk way as Jay opens the barrier before walking through it.

"That thing packs a punch huh?" Carlos asks seeing Mal is still herself seeing the ember is working before Harry and Gill then jump through the barrier as it closes.

"Hey guys. We're just coming for a wee visit." Harry say as he and Gill begin to walk toward the group.

"Not another step." Alexis growls making the two stop before they then try again this time bumping into Mal causing her to drop the ember as Harry knocks it toward the water as Uma appears in her sea witch form catching the ember with her tentacle.

"Drop something?" Uma asks.

"It can't get wet! Give it back before it goes out!" Mal shouts as Uma laughs.

"Uma?" Gill and Harry ask in union.

"That's my name." Uma says.

"No!" Mal shouts seeing Uma then go under the water before then disappearing in a funnel of water.

"Hi boys." Uma says appearing now on the walk in human form behind them showing she still has the ember as Gill and Harry go over to her.

"Welcome back." Harry says happily.

"You swam off and forgot all about us." Gill says sadly.

"Yea planning her revenge no doubt." Mal says as Alexis shifts to human form.

"It's not all about you Mal. I was looking for a hole in the barrier. To let everybody out. You know what I found boys? It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a furry rock that's called a coconut and fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they've been keeping it all for themselves." Uma says.

"Whatever. Uma I need that to break a spell." Mal says as she gestures for Uma to give the stone back.

"Cast by Audrey Sleeping Beauty's daughter." Alexis says.

"Hmm. So the good guy's the bad guy? Well I might not give it back. Just see what happens." Uma says.

"Uma it's not the time for games! People's lives are in danger!" Mal shouts.

"Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to can get off the isle." Uma says.

"I can't do that." Mal says.

"Well how about now!?" Uma asks as she holds the ember over the water.

"Deal! Deal." Mal says as Uma acts like she is gonna drop the stone.

"Uma! Her word is good." Evie says.

"I'll still keep this. For the time being because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own think again. This is a gob for pirates!" Uma says as she comes over and places the stone in her jacket.

"We can always go back to hating each other when this is over." Jay says as he goes over to Mal.

"Fine." Mal says reluctantly.

"Where are our bikes?" Jay asks.

"Oh yea uh we crashed them." Gill says.

"Here's a thought we could try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences. Yea? Who wants gum?" Evie asks as she pulls out a small bag of gum.

"Let's go." Uma says.

"No?" Evie asks.

"Ah! No I'm in charge. Let's go." Mal says as they get going.


	26. Working Together

"They're asleep. Everyone." Evie says as they are back in Auradon and see everyone asleep at the tables outside.

"I can't get Ben or Dizzy or Doug." Mal says as the group is trying to get a hold of their friends.

"Or Jane the signal is out." Carlos says.

"And Lonnie won't pick up either." Alexis says.

"is that auradon prep?" celia asks as she sees the school.

"Yea and when everybody wakes up your gonna love it." Carlos says as Gill is eating some grapes he found and harry is trying to steal some things only for Alexis and Carlos to stop him and put the things back.

"Dude!" Carlos says happily as he sees dude eating something from a sleeping boy's hand.

"Delicious." Dude says as he licking his mouth.

"Dude really?" Carlos asks.

"What? It wasn't me I swear! Ok it was me." Dude says.

"Hey do you know what happened here?" Carlos asks.

"And where is Rose? She is usually with you." Alexis says.

"Yep. Audrey showed up. She put everybody to sleep. Rose was put to sleep too but don't worry I managed to drag her into my dog bed and pull a blanket over her. I made sure my girl is safe she's just asleep. But Audrey then turned some of them to-" Dude then gets cut off by Evie.

"Guys. Some of them turned to stone." Evie says as everyone goes over to her seeing a student has been turned to stone.

"Alright everybody stay on their toes." Jay says.

"Look since we're here let's check the school." Uma says.

"No. Audrey went straight for the crown so I think it's safe to assume she's gonna go for Ben and his castle next. That's where we'll go." Mal says.

"Says who?" Uma asks as she and her crew go over to Mal and the others.

"Says me." Mal says as she goes over to Uma.

"Says you and that's supposed to mean something to me?" Uma asks not seeming impressed.

"Guys. Come on this isn't the time for a dominance fight. Let's just pick somewhere and go." Alexis says as Uma and Mal look at her.

"To the castle." Mal says as they get going.

*Timeskip*

"Ben!" Mal shouts.

"This way." Dude says as the group is following him in the halls.

"Ben could be asleep anywhere." Mal says as they come to a stop.

"Or turned to stone." Celia says as Evie then covers her mouth and gives her the not helping look.

"Ben!" Mal shouts.

"I got his scent. Very pungent cologne. He's easy to track. Follow me people." Dude says as everyone looks at him.

"That's great Dude." Carlos says.

"Fyi I give great cuddles too." Dude says.

"Really? I never had a pet growing up. Except for the elephant is dad's man cave but that's not really-" Gill then gets cut off by Uma as she is looking at the walls.

"Hold up. What's this?" Uma asks gesturing to long claw marks on the walls.

"Uh any chance this was already there?" Carlos asks as Mal sighs.

"And follow me." Dude says as he walks off with the group following him.

"Ben! Ben! Ben? Ben." Mal asks as they come into a room full of suits of armor.

"Stay here." Evie says as the group start investigating while Celia stays over to the side with Dude and Gill.

"So you can track, cuddle, and talk. Hey do you think his puppies would be able to talk to?" Gill asks as he is petting Dude.

"Right man. He's taken. You want a dog adopt a rescue or adopt one of the rescues Alexis and I have." Carlos says.

"Wait you guys have other dogs?" Gill asks.

"More than just dogs actually. Ever since Carlos and I started living together we started adopting rescues and giving them homes. But you could always have one of Rose's kids. She and Dude are expecting so if you'd like you could have one. I just make no promises about who they decide to listen to or if they have abilities like their mama and fire them at everything they see." Alexis says.

"You serious?" Gill asks.

"Of course just like I said take one of those kids at your own risk." Alexis says with a slight smile.

"Wow thanks." Gill says.

"Talking puppies. I honestly hope my kids don't take after me and their mother too much." Dude says.

"So the beauty is living with you? Too bad she would of been a beauty of a prize." Harry says as he walks over to Carlos and Alexis.

"Yea still not interested and happily taken so back off before you get bit or worse." Alexis says.

"Still feisty I see. I like it." Harry says as Alexis rolls her eyes.

"I bet you lost some sleep with me on the loose." Uma says as the group continue searching.

"No. Dragons don't really lose sleep. I wonder what fried octopus tastes like?" Mal asks.

"Why don't we not do this." Evie says.

"We're celebrating our differences." Uma says.

"I believe we're being challenged." Harry says as he sees an armor move while the others don't notice.

"Let's split up and look for Audrey." Uma says.

"That makes absolutely no sense. Unless you give me my ember she's gonna spell you." Mal says.

"Girls! We have a situation here." Harry says as everyone sees the armor move.

"Do you like a prince Mal? How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?" Audrey asks as all the suits of armor begin to move.

*Song being played is Night Falls btw my favorite song in the movie second favorite Queen of Mean*

_Everyone singing_

_Watch your back, watch your back_  
_Watch your back, watch your back_  
_We can counter their attack_  
_Hit them 'til the armor cracks_

_Uma singing_

_This could get a little sticky_  
_Handling this battle could be tricky_  
_But I know the best way_  
_Fall back, let me lead_  
_You fall in line_  
_And we'll bring them to their knees_

_Mal singing_

_Swords in the air if you're with me_  
_They got us out numbered one to fifty_  
_The victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy_  
_you take the left and the rest of you can follow me_

_Uma singing_

_Uh uh_

_Mal singing_

_This is my crew_

_Uma singing_

_Well this is my squad_

_Mal singing_

_This is my turf_

_Evie singing_

_Oh my gosh, look guys_  
_We've got bigger fish to fry_  
_Put your differences aside_  
_Cause right now we're on the same side_

_Everyone singing_

_Until the night falls_  
_Everyone_  
_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_Watch your back, watch your back_  
_Watch your back, watch your back_  
_We can counter their attack_  
_Hit them 'til the armor cracks_

_Until the night falls_  
_We're aligned_  
_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Watch your back, watch your back_  
_watch your back, watch your back_  
_Hit them hard and hit them fast_  
_they're too heavy to react._

_Mal singing_

_This situation's getting kind of heavy_  
_Hold your weapons tight keep them steady_  
_'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive_  
_I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side_

_Uma singing_

_All my soldiers stand if you're ready_  
_We can cut them up like a confetti_  
_We'll hit them from the front, you counter from behind_  
_And don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line_

_Everyone singing_

_This is all our war_  
_they got us out numbered_  
_The way the swords crash is the sound of the thunder._

_Mal singing_

_And we are not going under_  
_We will never run for cover_

_Everyone singing_

_We battle for the victory_  
_And ride for each other_

_Until the night falls_  
_Everyone_  
_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

_Back to back, back to back_  
_Back to back, back to back_  
_We can counter their attack_  
_Hit them 'til the armor cracks_

_Until the night falls_  
_We're aligned_  
_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_Back to back, back to back_  
_Back to back, back to back_  
_Hit them hard and hit them fast_  
_They're too heavy to react._

_Mal singing_

_Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move!_

_Girls singing_

_(Hahahaha) Ahhh-ahhh_  
_Ahhh-ahhh_  
_Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahh_  
_Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh_

_Everyone singing_

_Until the night falls_  
_You can trust_  
_I'm gonna help you in this battle because_

_I got your back, got your back_  
_Got your back, got your back_  
_All for one and that's a fact_  
_Knights fall pitch black_

*Song over*

Once the battle is over the group then cheer and celebrate briefly before quickly calming down and celebrating with their own groups.

"Guys come on this was so great. We we're a team. We worked together. You know what we should try? An ice breaker. You say something you really like about the other person. Ok I'll start... Harry. Great accent. Now you go." Evie says as Harry sighs in annoyance.

"Is she always this perky?" Uma asks.

"Oh it wasn't really your turn but thank you." Evie says.

"Ok Evie come here. I love you." Mal says as she pulls Evie over to her.

"I love you." Evie says.

"I love this energy but we are very short on time. Audrey clearly knows that we are here and we need to get out of here asap." Mal says.

"Alright where does this cheerleader bunk down? Even if she's not there we might find some sort of clue." Uma says.

"Actually she's still in the dorms." Evie says.

"Your right because of summer school." Mal says as Harry laughs.

"Summer school? Summer school no wonder she wants revenge." Harry says as he laughs.

"Ok I need you guys to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie's in two hours. Ok?" Mal asks.

"Sounds like we're going with my plan. I'm just saying." Uma says.

"It was kind of the obvious plan." Mal says.

"Uma said it first." Gill says.

"Right still my plan." Uma says.

"Whatever." Mal says as they get going splitting up.


	27. Splitting Up

"She's nowhere on campus." Evie says as she, Mal, and Alexis go into Audrey's room where Uma and Celia are.

"Found her diary. Dang did you ruin Audrey's life." Uma says as she is holding a diary.

"Ok so did you find anywhere in there that we don't already know or?" Mal asks.

"She hangs out at fairy cottage. You know where Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna hid her mom from your mom." Uma says.

"Yes. Haha the irony has not lost on me." Mal says.

"How could anyone with this bed ever be unhappy?" Uma asks as she lays back on the bed.

"Ok how do I look?" Celia asks covered in jewelry.

"Ok the bling stays here." Evie says seeing Celia has on Audrey's jewelry.

"But she's bad." Celia says.

"And we're not." Evie says as Celia sighs as starts taking jewelry off.

*Timeskip*

"I really hope they found Ben." Mal says as they come to a stop outside Evie's house.

"Nice digs." Uma says seeing the house.

"I got a really good deal." Evie says as they go inside to see the twins and Dizzy on the couch asleep as Celia then covers them up with a blanket.

"Don't worry dizzy. We can fix this and once we do they're gonna let all the kids come from the isle. So happy dreams." Celia says.

"What on earth is that?" Alexis asks hearing what sounds to be a mix of a snore and a growl as the group then go and see it is Doug asleep on the floor in the dress room.

"Uh who's the dude?" Uma asks.

"And yet Doug said I was bad for snoring when I fell asleep around him. Nice." Alexis says.

"Doug. Doug. Wake up. Wake up." Evie says as she tries to wake Doug up with no avail.

"He's spelled. Is she not a fast learner?" Uma asks.

"She's emotionally involved ok." Mal says.

"Both are actually." Alexis says.

"Well in that case she should be able to wake him up. True loves kiss. Works every time." Uma says as Evie looks at her.

"Well we haven't actually used the l word yet. Can we be alone?" Evie asks as Alexis, Mal, and Uma leave them but come back hearing Evie singing.

*Song being sung is One Kiss*

_Evie singing_

_Don't freak out, it's okay,_  
_'Cause true love can save the day_  
_And I think we feel the same_  
_But I don't know_  
_When we met, it was sweet,_  
_He was also into me_  
_Seems like things are meant to be_  
_But I don't know_

_Does he love me, or does he love me not?_  
_Do I love him and is it strong enough?_

_One kiss_

_Alexis, Mal, and Uma singing_

_One kiss_

_Evie singing_

_It all comes down to this_  
_One kiss_

_Alexis, Mal, Uma ( Evie ) singing _

_One kiss (oh)_

_Evie ( Alexis, Mal, and Uma ) singing_

_One kiss, one kiss,_  
_This moment could be it_  
_I, I, I wanna know_  
_So here I go (go)_

_Keep it cool, keep it calm,_  
_Think he's loved me all along_  
_But maybe I got it wrong_  
_So I don't know (hey)_  
_He's so good, got my back,_  
_But maybe I'm just too bad_  
_Could we be a perfect match?_  
_No, I don't know_

_Does he love me, or does he love me not?_  
_Do I love him and is it strong enough?_

_One kiss, one kiss,_  
_It all comes down to this_  
_One kiss, one kiss (oh)_

_Alexis, Mal, and Uma singing_

_One kiss, one kiss_

_Evie ( Alexis, Mal, and Uma ) singing_

_This moment could be it_  
_I, I, I wanna know_  
_So here I go (Ah-ooh-ohh)_  
_Yeah here I go (Ah-ooh-ooh)_

_I feel my heart beat beating saying "it's gonna work"_  
_But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming this is gonna hurt_  
_Either I will or I won't_  
_What if I do and he don't?_  
_Is he my Romeo? Oh_  
_There's only one, one way to really know_

_One kiss, one kiss,_  
_It all comes down to this_  
_One kiss, one kiss (oh)_  
_One kiss, one kiss,_  
_This moment could be it_  
_I, I, I wanna know_  
_So here I go (go)_  
_Here I go, here I go, here I go_

*Song over as Alexis, Uma, and Mal then leave the room also since where Harry tries to flirt with Jane she is with Jay in this movie not Carlos since Jay never actually got a girlfriend*


	28. Together Again

"Guys I'm gonna go outside ok. So let me know if anything changes." Alexis says as she goes outside the house but shortly after gets startled by a noise as she turns to see boards on the doors and windows making the others have no way out.

"Guys can you hear me? Are you ok!?" Alexis shouts.

"We're ok Alexis but get back ok. I'm gonna try to get the boards off the doors and windows so stand clear." Mal shouts from inside as Alexis gets back before seeing the boards come off the doors and windows allowing Alexis to quickly go inside.

"What happened?" Alexis asks.

"Let's just say what I've been saying is finally starting to sink in." Evie says as Alexis then feels something on her and sees Doug hugging her tightly.

"Doug I'm happy to see your ok too but I need air to breath." Alexis says.

"Oh sorry." Doug says as he smiles and lets Alexis go before going back over to Evie.

"Why don't you hold onto that." Uma says as she gives Mal the ember.

"Here comes your bae." Celia says as she goes over to the window seeing the boys heading over with Jane and Ben causing Mal to run outside to greet Ben followed by the others as Alexis then runs over to Carlos hugging him.

"I wish I knew where my mom is. We could really use her right now." Jane says as Carlos brings something over to Alexis in a small box.

"Hey Alexis I know this isn't the best of time for this and I know you said you didn't really wanna do much for your birthday but I wanted to give this to you early. So happy early birthday. I have been helping Evie with her clothing line and saved up enough to buy it for you. It's a promise ring. I even got Doug and your mom's blessing but both say it's best to wait until we're both fully done with school. It's so you know that I promise to always be yours and one day soon I hope to be your husband. But if you don't like it I can always take it back and exchange it for a different one. Or just get you something else if you want." Carlos says as Alexis opens the box seeing a silver promise ring.

"No Carlos I love it. This explains why you've been acting weird and jumpy lately." Alexis says as she puts in on her finger.

"Yea. Evie, Jay, and Mal have been helping me to plan ahead. Even your mom offered to pay for the wedding and everything once we're done with school." Carlos says as Alexis hugs him before kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Doug go with Jane. We need to find Fairy Godmother." Ben says.

"They might need some muscle." Uma says as she goes over to Ben.

"Well I'll go." Gill says.

"Yea I would feel better." Jay says.

"Yea I'd feel better too." Evie says.

"Same." Mal says.

"Actually I would too." Doug says.

"Alright man let's do it. Let's go Jane." Gill says as he leaves with Doug and Jane while the others go inside.


	29. Last Fight with Audrey

"She's not upstairs." Jay says as they get to the fairy cottage late at night not seeing Audrey there but then hear banging on a closet door.

"Chad?" Ben asks as he opens the door to see Chad on the floor trembling.

"I want my mommy." Chad says.

"What happened buddy?" Ben asks as he helps Chad out of the closet and onto his feet.

"Ben! Your face. She's gone right? The door's open. I'm free. Freedom!" Chad shouts happily as he runs out of the cottage.

"Well then that was... different." Alexis says as the still hear Chad screaming as he is running through the woods before they then leave the cottage.

*Timeskip*

"Whoo. Alright let's get this Audrey chick taken care of already. What do you say girls time to wrap things up?" Uma asks as the girls laugh and agree with her.

"You know someday your gonna have to tell me how you guys all got teamed up." Ben says.

"Actually Mal promised to let all the kids off the isle when this is all over." Evie says happily.

"Mal?" Ben asks.

"I have to tell you guys something... um... I lied to you. The kids won't be coming off the isle." Mal says sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jay asks.

"Yea Mal what do you mean?" Alexis asks.

"The program is shut down and the barrier will be closed for good." Mal says.

"Auradon's safety." Ben says.

"Hold up. So we're saving your precious people and your behinds for a lie? I knew it was a mistake to trust you. Always out for yourself." Uma says sadly as she goes over to Mal.

"And you! King Ben aye? Your probably just gonna throw us all back inside." Harry says as he goes over to Ben.

"You know what? I actually thought you were brave but your nothing but a chicken. You was gonna tell me I was never gonna see my dad again." Celia says sadly and angrily as she goes over to Mal.

"Celia. Celia no! Regain your might and ignite! Regain your might and ignite!" Mal shouts as Celia takes the ember from Mal and puts it in the water of a bird bath before walking off as Mal runs over and takes the stone out.

"Bummer. Let's go find Gill and leave them all to rot." Uma says as she walks off with Harry.

"Uma! Evie I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just I thought that. I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid I was gonna lose my best friend. I had to do something. I had to protect Auradon." Mal says as Evie goes over to her.

"Closing the barrier was your idea?" Evie asks.

"I did it for us. I did it for our live that we have here now." Mal says.

"For our live? What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that we promised. We were there only hope. I thought you were gonna stand up for the vk's but instead you lied to them. And you lied to Jay, to Alexis, to Carlos, you lied to me. We're your family." Evie says sadly sounding on the verge of tears.

"Evie. Evie come on. I had no choice!" Mal shouts as they then hear thunder as everyone except for Mal is then turned to stone.

*Timeskip*

"What happened to us? And where's Mal?" Alexis asks as they are no longer stone and see Mal nowhere.

"I don't know." Evie says.

"Come on. Let's go." Ben says.


	30. Saving Audrey

"She's slipping away." Evie says as the group is in Audrey's bedroom with her as she is laying on the bed unresponsive.

"There's only one person in the world who might be able to do something about this and that's Hades." Mal says.

"Hades? He wouldn't do it. I wouldn't risk it." Ben says.

"He might do it for me. He's my father." Mal says.

"Ok. We'll I'll have to send guards to get him." Ben says.

"Maybe I can hitch a ride. The isle is my home. Someone needs to be there to protect it." Uma says sadly.

"Well then you'll need your first mate." Harry says as he goes over to Uma putting his hands on her shoulders.

"The isle will be in very good hands." Mal says as Uma smiles.

"Can I go too? I wish I can be in both places." Celia says as Mal stands up.

"I really think that Evie was right and I do think that we could of been friends. And I'm really sorry that I lied to all of you guys. You deserve so much better than that." Mal says sadly.

"You were just trying to do the right thing." Jay says.

"Yea." Uma says.

"I get it." Evie says.

*Timeskip*

"So Audrey is doing better. Hades woke her up. Thank goodness." Alexis says as he puts down her phone.

"That's good to hear. You know I still wish we didn't have to close the barrier forever." Carlos says as he sits down on their couch.

"Me too but it's not our call though." Alexis says as she sits on the couch with Carlos.

"Alexis you know I love you right?" Carlos asks.

"Of course." Alexis says.

"I promise I will never leave you or allow anything to happen to you." Carlos says.


	31. Bring Down the Barrier

"Here they come." Alexis says as Ben and Mal come over as everyone cheers while they up the stairs.

"Mal and I wanna thank you for celebrating our engagement today. I couldn't be happier. Or prouder to call you my queen. So raise your glasses. to our future queen of Auradon." Ben says as everyone raises their glasses.

"To our queen of Auradon." Everyone says in union as they drink from their glasses.

"Speech your specialness." Carlos says.

"Speech oh fancy one." Jay says causing people to laugh.

"I can't. I can't be queen of Auradon. We made a decision to close the barrier forever and it was my idea. But It's wrong. I've learned that you can't live in fear because it doesn't actually protect you from anything. You never know where the bad is gonna come from and you never know where the heroes are gonna come from either. Without Uma and her pirates Auradon would be gone. And without Hades my father... Audrey would be gone. We are all capable of good and bad. No matter which side of the barrier we come from. And that's why I can't be queen of just Auradon. I have to be queen of the isle too and it's time that we take the barrier down forever." Mal says.

"I chose to be a king who moves forward. It's time for forgiveness. It's time for new beginnings. The barrier will come down." Ben says.

"Yes! Whooo!" Carlos shouts happily as everyone claps before Mal gestures for Alexis and the others to come up to her as they then go over to her.

"To make the world a better place we have to do it face to face." Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Alexis say in union before Mal then uses Fairy Godmother's wand to take the barrier down for good as a bridge then appears connecting the two islands as everyone then cheers happily before groups from both sides begin to go and meet each other.

***Watch the music video Break This Down from the movie***

"Carlos I'm not gonna lie I'm really nervous to meet your mother." Alexis says as more villains come over.

"Your nervous. His mom is Cruella De Vil I'm petrified. Oh yes Rose had our kids so I'm a father now. As of now I'm petrified and happy as can be." Dude says causing Alexis and Carlos to laugh slightly.

"Let's hope she doesn't wanna be a vet. But don't be nervous I think she'll really like you. It's your dad that I'm nervous about." Carlos says.

"Don't worry I think my dad will like you too." Alexis says as they continue celebrating with everyone


	32. Families Reunited

"Do you ever miss them?" Evie asks as they go back toward the bridge after the celebrating is done.

"Yea." Jay says.

"Always." Alexis says.

"Do you think that they miss us?" Mal asks.

"Yea of course." Carlos says.

"Cause we're rotten." Mal says.

"To the core." Mal, Evie, Alexis, Jay, and Carlos say in union.

"Oh Alexis I have a surprise for you. My dad told me that the ember will be able to help your dad and the other cousins. He was actually helping them on the isle. That's why you felt someone following you so much there. It was your dad." Mal says.

"Really?" Alexis asks happily.

"Yep. So what do you say we give our families a little visit?" Mal asks.

"Hey last one over the bridge." Carlos says.

"Is a rotten apple!" The group shout in union before beginning to run over the bridge.


End file.
